Voodoo
by ibitsu
Summary: Une poupée, une chapelle, deux hommes, un amour fou... Quand la folie d'un Schwarz arrache un Weiss à la vie, et que finallement, leurs coeurs se complètent... c nul comme résumé, dsl!
1. les runes

Titre: Voodoo

Séquence: 01

Auteur: Shû emilottetele2.fr

Base: Weiss Kreuz (ça commence à devenir une habitude, lol!)

Couple: surprise-surprise

Genre: gift, lemon, angst, torture et des trucs comme ça...

Disclaimer: C'est un cadeau pour la petite nouvelle, Cath, elle m'a demandé " ça ", alors je l'ai fait... Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, c'est mauvais pour le suspens...

Voodoo

chapitre 01: les runes

La nuit était noire.

La lune absente.

Un orage électrique grondait au loin.

Seule une chouette téméraire vint se poser dans l'encadrement d'un vitrail brisé.

La porte de la chapelle désaffectée se referma dans un grincement sinistre, des pas réguliers résonnants dans l'allée centrale pavée de marbre.

Arrivé devant l'autel, un sourire cynique étira les traits de l'homme lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énorme crucifix fiché entre les nombreuses figures saintes.

Il déposa un sac de sport à ses pieds et fit craquer les phalanges de ses doigts.

Il alluma rapidement quelques cierges abandonnés, histoire d'éclairer un peu l'endroit, puis déposa deux encensoirs à chaque extrémité de l'autel.

Une fois que l'odeur enivrante fut dispersée dans l'air, il inspira à fond, sortit une longue dague gravée d'écriture elfique d'un fourreau attaché à sa cuisse et prit la lame dans sa main gauche.

D'un mouvement brusque, il s'ouvrit profondément la paume.

Il regarda le sang couler le long de son bras avec un sourire gourmand et plaqua sa main contre le marbre.

Avec des gestes vifs et précis, l'homme traça un pentacle renversé, le complétant avec des signes cabalistiques dans chacune des cinq branches.

Le carmin de son sang brillait étrangement à la lumière des cierges.

Satisfait, il plaça cinq bougies rouges aux angles de l'étoile et une noire en son centre.

De la pointe de sa dague, il y inscrivit trois lettres.

K...

E...

N...

Il banda rapidement sa main et s'appliqua à façonner une poupée dans de l'argile sortie du sac.

Ceci faisant, il murmurait une incantation démoniaque, ses paupières se fermant parfois pour plus de concentration.

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra par un vitrail absent, soufflant les flammes des cierges blancs.

Un éclair illumina un instant le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il insérait un morceau de chaire dans le ventre de la poupée.

Une mèche de cheveux bruns fut collée sur la tête, et un bout de tissu orange cousu sur le corps.

Alors que les derniers mots magiques avaient été prononcés, une pluie torrentielle se déversa par les vitraux manquants.

Prenant sa création à deux mains, et après avoir gravé une rune différente sur chacun des petits bras de terre, il la leva au-dessus du pentacle et psalmodia à haute voix un envoûtement.

- Par le pouvoir de Thurisaz et de Raidho,

Que le Marteau prenne le dessus sur l'adversit

Et que le Char le conduise jusqu'à moi.

Dans la pénombre je l'attends 

Et entre mes mains il tombera.

Thor, Nerthus, entendez-moi

Le 3 prendra, le 5 viendra!

Une tempête effroyable se déchaîna au dehors, et l'homme partit dans un grand rire sadique.

- Alors Kenken, comment va ton bras?

Le brun posa sa main sur le bandage d'une blessure récente et allait répondre, mais une tornade rousse entra avec fracas dans sa chambre.

- Ken !

- Ouiiiii???

- Tu devais t'occuper du magasin aujourd'hui!

Le jeune se leva, indigné.

- Quoi? Mais... J'avais dit que j'allais au médecin et à l'entraînement ce soir!!!

- Tu crois plus important de faire le mariole avec une baballe plutôt que d'essayer de gagner du fric pour bouffer?!

- Hein?! Je n'ai jamais dit ça!!! Tu étais prévenu Aya!

- J'en ai marre de bosser pour vous trois! J'suis un esclave dans cette baraque!!!

- ??? Faut arrêter de te faire des films Aya!!! Yotan et Omichi étaient là, et j'avais prévu de sortir depuis longtemps!

- Tu es un incapable! Je suis bien servi!!!

L'ex-footballeur resta sans voix.

Son chef sortit en claquant la porte.

- ... Mais il est malade...!

Omi secoua la tête d'un air approbateur.

- T'inquiètes, Ken, tout s'est très bien passé ce soir au mag'. Il fait juste ça pour la forme... C'est Aya quoi.

Ken s'affala sur le lit.

Le plus jeune se leva et après un chaleureux " bonne nuit " regagna sa chambre.

Le brun s'allongea sur le matelas, habillé, et chassa une larme furtive du coin de son oeil.

_Pourquoi moi...? _

_Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est sur moi que ça tombe... _

_Aya... pourquoi me fais-tu tant de mal...? _

_Mon beau Aya..._

_ Moi qui avais tant rêvé d'un homme doux et aimant... _

_Est-ce que t'acharner ainsi sur moi t'es jouissif? _

_Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel...? _

_Ne vois-tu pas combien je t'aime...?_

Il prit un livre pour se changer les idées et éviter de pleurer plus.

Au bout de quelques pages, il le balança rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il s'écrasa un coussin sur le visage et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Pourtant... Il essayait d'être sympathique... il s'appliquait sur ce qu'il faisait, il tentait de rendre la maisonnée plus gaie... 

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent ouvrit sa fenêtre et cassa un carreau.

Ken se leva avec un " merde!!! " retentissant et lutta un instant contre l'élément pour refermer sa fenêtre.

Un éclair atterrit dans la rue, juste en face de lui.

Sa main retomba mollement, et, le regard vide, il passa l'encadrement, s'accrocha à la gouttière et sortit de la cour, pieds nus dans l'eau.

A suivre...

Oui, je sais, c'est court... mais je voyais pas comment je pouvais faire plus long.

La suite arrive bientôt, n'ayez crainte!!!


	2. la tasse

Titre: Voodoo

Séquence: 02

Base: Weiβ Kreuz

Couple: Ah ah!

Genre: angst, lemon, torture, que sais-je encore?

Disclaimer: enfin la suite, plus longue, du cadeau de Cath. J'écoute « el tango de roxann » version Moulin Rouge, je vous raconte pas le power que ça donne à l'histoire...

Voodoo

chapitre 02: la tasse

La tempête faisait rage.

Les seuls automobilistes encore sur les routes étaient pressés de rentrer et ne faisaient guère attention au jeune homme qui marchait dans les flaques, en jeans et t-shirt.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Ken était sortit de Tokyo et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt d'Aokigahara.

Il poussa la porte de la chapelle et avança, les membres tremblants de froid.

Là-bas...

Près de l'autel...

De la lumière...

De la chaleur...

Tout en marchant, par petits pas mesurés et vacillants, le jeune Weiβ avait ôté son t-shirt trempé et commençait à défaire son pantalon.

Une fois devant le monument de marbre, il s'y allongea, tirant sur lui un drap de velours noir qui traînait.

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le côté et il s'endormit.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de sa victime, une lueur affamée dans son oeil éclairé par les cierges rouges.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'ex-footballeur et le prit dans ses bras.

Avec une serviette moelleuse, il essuya consciencieusement chaque parties du corps endormi, ainsi que les courtes mèches brunes.

Il ôta délicatement le pantalon et le boxer, dévorant du regard les lignes parfaites de cet être tant désiré.

L'ayant entièrement séché, il embrassa doucement toute la surface de peau mate et douce, se délectant de son parfum suave et de son goût sucré.

Ses mains se prirent au jeu, glissant, parcourant les membres fins et déliés, en apprenant chaque courbes.

Ken soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna.

L'autre en profita pour caresser ses fesses fermes ainsi que son dos et ses cuisses que ses lèvres dévoraient sans se lasser.

Le Weiβ remua plus fort, aussi l'homme décida-t-il de passer une longue tunique de lin blanc sur son corps musclé et de le porter sur le crucifix en face de l'autel.

Avec de lourdes chaînes, il noua les poignets et les chevilles fines du brun à la croix, tel le Messie.

Ceci terminé, il admira sa tâche avec un sourire ébahit.

La tempête était finie, et un rayon de lune tombait pile sur le captif, donnant une dimension irréelle à la triste scène qui se jouait.

Une légère brise fit voler le tissu et frémir sa cuisse ambrée.

L'homme s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.

- Goodbye, my luv…

- Bonjour !

- Salut Chibi!

Omi donna une tape sur la tête de Yoji et s'affaira devant son bol de céréales.

- Hey, voilà le plus beau...!

Aya lança un regard noir au play-boy qui pouffa.

Le rouquin ouvrit une armoire pour prendre une tasse.

Sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

Il alla vers le lave-vaisselle.

Vide lui aussi.

- Je rêve ou vous bouffez les tasses??!!

- J'en ai cassé une hier, une sert de tirelire à petites pièces en bas, une autre comme cabanon pour les tortues et enfin, je crois que Ken en a une dans sa chambre...

Le leader des Weiβ porta une main sur ses yeux et soupira suite à l'énumération de l'aîné.

- C'est pas vrai... Mais je suis où là???

Il sortit de la kitchenette et remonta vers la chambre du brun.

Yoji secoua la tête en riant et finit tranquillement son café.

- Putain de bordel de merde de Ken à la con!!!!

Omi haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens, il est de bonne humeur…

Un long cri rageur résonna.

Le grand blond posa sa tasse, soupira, alluma une cigarette et rejoignit Aya à l'étage, suivit du chibi hacker.

Il resta estomaqué sur le pas de la porte et Omi lui fonça dedans.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, plusieurs carreaux cassés, de l'eau et des feuilles mortes partout, les papiers et les livres de Ken éparpillés dans la pièce, les rideaux tombés au sol et Aya, debout au milieu du cataclysme.

- Et bien... Ken travaillerait-il sur un chantier?

Un coussin trempé atterrit avec violence sur le visage de l'ancien détective.

- On se passe de tes commentaires absurdes, Yoji!!! Où est cet imbécile de Hidaka?

Le plus jeune des trois hasarda sa tête dans la chambre et donna une toute petite réponse.

- Peut-être est-il allé faire son footing?

- Oui, ou alors il est en cours?

Aya croisa les bras.

- C'est ça, un dimanche! Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Le dimanche, Jour du Seigneur, on ne travaille pas, on dort!!! Il prend ça très à la lettre!

Il sortit, laissant ses deux partenaires se débrouiller.

Yoji et Omi se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- C'est beau l'amour...

- Tu l'as dit bouffi...

- Nan, moi c'est Yoji.

Le petit blond ria et commença à ranger la chambre de son ami, « aid » par son aîné qui fumait sa cigarette, indiquant l'emplacement des objets.

La porte claqua.

Aya ôta son manteau et ses bottes puis sécha sommairement ses cheveux rouges en les ébouriffant énergiquement.

Omi se retourna.

- Alors?

- Rien. Je suis passé à la fac, au stade, au O'flaherty's [SH1] , à la librairie... et vous?

- Et bien... son téléphone est là, j'ai appelé des amis à lui, mais ils n'ont aucune idée d'où il peut être, à part ceux que tu es allé voir...

Le rouquin abatit son poing sur la table basse du salon.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Où peut-il bien être?!

- On est tous inquiets, Aya...

Il dévisagea Yoji.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Demain, c'est au tour de ce baka d'ouvrir le mag', et c'est encore moi qui devrait bosser à votre place! Ras-le-bol!

Le blond eut une moue dubitative mais n'insista pas. 

- Je vais téléphoner à Josh. Si jamais Ken va ce soir au Last Paradise, il nous le dira.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'un paumé comme lui irait faire dans une discothèque...

Aucun des deux blonds ne répondit, car ils savaient qu'au fond, Aya n'était pas si cruel, et qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses équipiers, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue financier.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, pensant que leur ami reviendrait dans la nuit.

Ken ouvrit un œil.

Il avait mal partout.

Il mit un moment à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Et dans quelle position il était.

Il tira sur ses chaînes, blessant ses poignets, et cria.

- Aya!!! Yoji!!! Omi!!! Où êtes-vous? Y a quelqu'un??? A l'aide!!!

- Chhhhhh...

Le brun redressa la tête, paniqué, mais ne pu rien distinguer dans la pénombre qui régnait.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glissa sur sa peau qui saignait au niveau des chaînes.

Il tenta d'enlever sa main, grimaçant de douleur en sentant le métal le griffer un peu plus.

Une main froide se posa sur sa joue.

Ken avait le regard effaré et la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait, le froid mordant sa chaire nue et la peur s'insinuant peu à peu dans ses entrailles.

- Qui êtes vous? Que me voulez-vous? Où sommes-nous?!

- So many questions... and no answers...

La main descendit plus bas, sur son torse.

- Que voulez-vous?

Sa voix luttait pour ne pas paraître hystérique.

L'autre ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

Un bruit inconnu se fit entendre et deux cierges furent allumés.

Ken ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant son geôlier.

- Toi...!

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres minces de son vis-à-vis.

A suivre...

* * *

[SH1]Nom du pub irlandais que je squatte après les cours… 


	3. le loup

Titre: Voodoo

Séquence: 03

Base: Weiβ Kreuz

Couple: vous avez dû deviner un peu, ne? Mais à part ça, on peut me féliciter, j'ai fait du Yoji-Omi… on a dû me droguer…

Genre: angst, lemon, torture, que sais-je encore?

Disclaimer: bon bah voilà quoi… j'ai été coincée pdt un bon moment quant à la suite de cette fic… alors bon, je vais me débrouiller… mais ce qui m'ennuie c'est… ah, je dois pas le dire, c'est vrai… vous le croyez si vous voulez, mais j'écoute les Walt Disney en écrivant…

Voodoo

chapitre 03 : le loup

- Toi… !

Farfarello sourit et se colla contre Ken, ses lèvres venant caresser son visage.

Le Weiβ remua, tentant d'éloigner le Schwarz de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Laisse-moi !!!

Le biokinésiste ne se laissa pas impressionner par les cris rageurs du brun et continua de déposer de délicats baisers sur les clavicules et les épaules de son prisonnier.

Celui-ci se débattait dans tout les sens, blessant ses poignets mais voulant à tout prix faire reculer son ennemi.

Voyant qu'il ne céderait pas et que sa bouche approchait dangereusement de la sienne, Ken donna un grand coup de tête dans le nez de l'irlandais.

Jei recula vivement et porta la main à son visage.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait et son œil brilla de colère.

Siberian eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Le Schwarz alla s'asseoir sur l'autel, lécha l'hémoglobine qui maculait son menton, et prit la poupée de terre.

Il la berça doucement sous le regard à présent étonné du brun.

Il l'embrassa ensuite doucement et la posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

Farfarello s'empara d'une longue aiguille d'acuponcture et, très lentement, l'enfonça dans le ventre de son bébé inanimé.

Un long cri de pure douleur résonna.

- Brad, arrête…

- Tais-toi… laisse-moi…

Le brun continua d'embrasser le ventre pâle et plat de son amant, se délectant de son rire clair.

- Mais tu me chatouilles… abrutit…

L'oracle se redressa. 

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'aimes pas, je m'en vais.

Schuldig plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa longtemps, passionnément.

Une larme coula au coin de ses yeux.

Crawford le remarqua et le serra fort contre lui.

- Chh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime si fort…

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement dans les draps chauds.

Un silence s'installa.

- Dis-moi Brad, où est Farfie ?

- Aucune idée… Il doit être sortit se promener, comme toujours.

- Mmm… Ca me fait plaisir qu'il puisse sortir sans soucis… Ce n'est pas drôle d'être enfermé.

Le brun acquiesça et retourna fouiner sous la couette, à l'attaque de ce corps adoré.

Omi retira la cigarette que Yoji venait de porter à sa bouche.

- Tu fumes trop, Yotan…

- Où peut bien être Kenken ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Le petit blond caressa délicatement la joue de son aîné et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On va le retrouver.

L'autre sourit tristement puis se leva.

- Bon, allez, un peu de nerf Kudo !!! C'est toi le détective ici non ? On va fouiller sa chambre. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il a laissé une indication dans un agenda, sur un calendrier, un truc quoi…

Balinese monta à l'étage, déterminé.

Le chibi du groupe le suivit.

Ken ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses larmes.

Son corps était zébré de traces rouges.

Il lui faisait mal…

Farfarello avait la respiration haletante.

Son unique œil fixait le Weiβ avec une expression indéfinissable.

Le prisonnier releva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

- You.

Les sanglots du brun reprirent de plus belle.

_Aya…_

_Omi et Yoji…_

_Venez me chercher, je vous en supplie…_

_Mon Dieu, aidez-les à me trouver…_

La bouche de l'irlandais se plaqua contre la sienne et le força à céder.

_Piti_

Sa main glacée remonta sous la tunique de lin et caressa la cuisse, pour atteindre lentement l'entrejambe.

Ken cria et mordit violemment les lèvres de Farfarello.

Celui-ci recula et le gifla. 

Le brun redressa la tête et cracha au visage du Schwarz.

Une seconde paire de claque lui répondit.

Siberian secoua la tête et cracha du sang.

Il s'était une fois de plus laissé surprendre par l'apparence frêle du jeune biokinésiste.

Sa force était incroyable…

Il n'était fait que de muscle…

Ses cheveux gris, son œil doré, sa carrure…

Un loup.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

Sauvage et incompris…

Une douleur indescriptible le long de son bras stoppa ses réflexions.

Jei était tranquillement en train d'y faire couler de la cire brûlante.

Ken retint tant bien que mal son gémissement en serrant les mâchoires et tira sur la chaîne pour retirer son bras.

Farfarello ricana.

Le brun bougeait dans tout les sens, meurtrissant sa peau de plus en plus.

Enervé, son aîné [SH1] envoya son poing dans le crâne du Weiβ.

Etourdit, Ken mit un moment avant de retrouver une vue bien nette.

Son geôlier le bourina de coups furieux et alla chercher sa dague gravée.

Il la plongea dans le feu d'un brasero disposé plus loin et la ressortit peu après.

Lentement, il l'approcha du visage contusionné de son prisonnier.

Siberian retint sa respiration, les yeux grands ouverts sur le métal devenu orange.

Il sentait sa chaleur même à une dizaine de centimètres.

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements.

- Non… Non, ne fais pas ça… je t'en prie… noAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

Le Schwarz se régalait de l'expression torturée de son vis-à-vis.

Un horrible grésillement et une odeur de chaire brûlée venaient parfaire son petit jeu.

Il retira d'un coup sec la dague, arrachant la peau de la joue qui avait collé au métal.

Il se planta devant Ken et sourit, satisfait. 

Il prit ensuite un chiffon et commença à nettoyer la lame.

Un dernier souffle franchit les lèvres meurtries du brun avant que ses yeux ne s'éteignent et que sa tête ne bascule sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi… ?

La dague percuta le sol dans un fracas assourdissant qui se répercuta contre les hauts murs de marbres, comme les cris d'une foule blâmant un coupable.

Farfarello tomba à genoux, ses mains griffant ses tempes et s'accrochant à ses cheveux.

- Non… Non… !

Son regard…

Son regard avant de s'évanouir…

De l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, de la douleur…

_Tu lui fais du mal…_

- NON !!!

_Regarde-le !!! Il ne comprend pas… Il attend sa mort…_

- Non ! Il ne doit pas mourir !!! Je le lui interdis !!!

_Alors pourquoi… ?_

Moitié rampant, moitié courant, le berseker sortit de la chapelle puis s'écroula sur le chemin, écorchant ses genoux contre les cailloux.

La pluie s'abattit sur lui, se mêlant à ses larmes et à son sang.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel gris, priant les anges qui pleuraient de le pardonner.

- Ken… Ken, forgive-me… please… Forgive-me… je ne veux pas te faire de mal… mon amour…

A suivre…

* * *

[SH1]Quoi que j'ai des doutes là… farfie a 19 ans, et ken 18 non ?

Val the bêtalectrice : Nan, Ken a19 et Farfie 20…

Sh : oui bon bah, Farfie reste l'aîn


	4. le confessional

Titre: Voodoo 

Séquence: 04 

Base: Weiß Kreuz 

Couple: vous avez dû deviner un peu, ne? Mais à part ça, on peut me féliciter, j'ai fait du Yoji-Omi... on a dû me droguer... 

Genre: angst, lemon, torture, que sais-je encore? 

Disclaimer: Ouéééééééé « Kiss-me kill-me » et « Spiritualized » à fond dans les noreilles !!! Heu, désolée pour ces demoiselles qui n'aiment pas le gore, mais là y'en a... rassurez-vous, c'est la fin !!! Il n'y en a plus après !!! Que des papouilles !!!  
  
Voodoo  
chapitre 04: le confessionnal  
  
Schuldig remonta la couette sur le corps nu de Farfarello. 

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il n'était plus sortit de son lit. 

Il restait là, prostré dans la position fœtale...  
  
- Farfie... Tu ne veux vraiment pas manger ? Regarde, je t'ai fait des bonnes pâtes bolo...  
  
L'autre enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. 

Le rouquin soupira. 

L'esprit de l'irlandais était bien trop sombre et torturé pour tenter une investigation... 

Sans risque du moins.  
  
- Farfie... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... Tu as du chagrin ?  
  
Le berseker hocha la tête. 

L'allemand caressa les mèches grises.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? 

- Toi... Tu aimes Crawford d'amour ? 

- Oui... pourquoi ? 

- Ca te fait du mal ? 

- Non... ça fait beaucoup de bien. Sauf quand il est loin de moi ou qu'il est fâché... je suis triste. Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, mon béb ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas. 

Il se tourna et regarda son aîné. 

Il tendit ensuite le bras vers le plateau et commença à manger. Schuldig cuisinait extrêmement bien... C'était bon de manger. Soudain, il se redressa. 

Ken ! 

Il était à la diète depuis trois jours !!! 

Farfarello sauta hors du lit, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit. 

Le télépathe le regarda faire, interloqué. 

Farfie amoureux... ? 

Ca pourrait peut-être tout expliquer...

Ken ouvrit les yeux. 

Son ventre gargouilla horriblement. 

Il déglutit difficilement. 

Sa gorge était si sèche... 

Et sa joue brûlée le lançait terriblement. 

Ainsi que ses nombreuses autres blessures... 

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille d'ici. 

Il fallait retrouver ses amis. 

Et puis, le magasin... 

Il devait s'en occuper... 

Il avait certainement raté beaucoup de jours... 

Et ses cours ? 

Oh... un ami aurait sûrement prit pour lui. 

Mais Aya... 

Il devait être furieux. 

Il travaillait beaucoup... 

Il fallait que Ken rentre. 

Il ferait un massage à son leader... 

Il l'avait déjà fait, une fois... 

Peut-être le jour où il avait compris qu'il l'aimait profondément et sincèrement... 

Le rouquin s'était blessé ce jour là. 

Et il était dans une sorte de dépression, trop de choses pesaient sur ses épaules. 

Alors le petit brun s'était assis à côté de lui, et doucement, avait posé ses mais sur son dos et l'avait massé... 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise puis s'endorme... 

Ken inspira à fond. 

C'était un Weiss ! 

Il n'avait quand même pas subi Katze, Este et les Schwarz pour mourir seul, dans une chapelle désaffectée, loin de tous ses amis et de son amour ? 

Il serra les mâchoires et tira d'un coup sec sa main. 

Le cri franchit malgré tout la barrière de ses lèvres. 

La menotte s'était enfoncée plus loin dans sa chaire, au niveau du premier os du pouce.

Il fallait que ça passe !!! 

Il devait s'enfuir !!! 

Sibérian tira encore et encore, toujours plus fort. 

La douleur qui s'ajoutait à toutes les autres déjà présente était telle qu'il ne s'en souciait presque plus. 

Il devait retrouver son groupe. 

Sinon ils s'inquiéteraient trop ! 

Sa main fut enfin libérée. 

Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à la porter à sa bouche tant elle tremblait. L'os blanc brillait étrangement, mais fut bien vite recouvert d'un sang brûlant.  
  
Allez Kenken... ce n'est rien... tu as eu déjà tellement mal... ce n'est rien... Aya te soignera... et tu lui diras tout. Tu seras tellement heureux que toutes ces souffrances, elles ne compteront plus. Il faut souffrir pour parvenir au bonheur, c'est bien connu. Allez Kenken... montres-leur que tu es fort...  
  
Il réussit à se plier de telle sorte qu'il puisse facilement atteindre le verrou des bracelets qui entravaient ses chevilles.  
  
Un... Allez, Sibé... Encore un... Tu t'en fous si t'as mal à la main... Pense à Aya ! Il va être heureux de te voir...  
  
Le second verrou sauta. 

Mais le brun n'avait pas calculé que le sol était plus bas que lui, aussi tomba-t-il à terre, l'autre bras miraculeusement libéré au prix d'un pouce dont il ne restait plus qu'un petit millimètre de peau sur chaque phalange. 

Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. 

Les larmes qui coulaient semblaient être de la lave sur ses joues meurtries. 

Il eut plusieurs spasmes, mais son estomac étant vide depuis longtemps, il ne cracha q'un peu de salive visqueuse et toussa violemment. 

Au bout de longues minutes, il se calma et s'appuya contre l'autel de marbre froid. 

Maintenant, il était libre. 

Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il marche au moins jusqu'à une route où un automobiliste le reconduirait au Koneko. 

Doucement, mesurant ses gestes, il se redressa et commença à avancer dans l'allée centrale. 

Une porte qui claqua lui fit relever la tête. 

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer !!! 

Qui, sinon les Weiss ? 

Il allait appeler mais se ravisa soudain. 

Non, Il aurait reconnu leurs pas, leur façon de faire... 

C'était alors forcément le berseker !!! 

Ken se mit à quatre pattes et rampa entre les bancs, retenant ses sanglots et sa respiration saccadée. 

S'il se faisait prendre maintenant... !  
  
- My Kitty, I'm here...  
  
Caches-toi, caches-toi Ken !!! Caches-toi !!  
  
Là-bas !!! 

Dans l'ombre, le confessionnal se dressait. 

Il fallait faire vite !!! 

Farfarello pouvait le repérer à tout moment. 

Il ouvrit la petite porte du cabinet du prêtre et se recroquevilla sous la planche de bois qui servait de chaise. 

Du bout du pied, il retira la porte vers lui. 

Un grincement résonna.  
  
Baka, baka, baka !!! Ken no baka !!! Tu es bête, bête, bête !!! Pitié Seigneur, pardonnez-moi de souiller cet endroit, mais je vous en supplie, laissez-moi vivre encore un peu... Pitié...  
  
Ken se tassait dans sa cache, pressant ses mains contre son torse, les enroulant comme il pouvait dans le tissu sale de sa tunique pour stopper l'hémorragie. 

La peur accentuait la douleur de son corps. 

Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un jour, il la connaîtrait... 

Cette froidure perverse qui s'insinue au plus profond de vos entrailles... 

Il ferma les yeux et pria encore en un murmure inaudible lorsque le Schwarz passa devant sa cachette pour se précipiter vers le crucifix.

Dans un cri rageur, l'irlandais renversa le brasero du pied.  
  
- KEN !!! Where're you ??? KEN !!!  
  
Farfarello entra dans une colère noire. 

Sibérian s'était enfui ! 

ENFUI ! 

Mais comment ? 

Et pour aller o ? 

Dans son état, il était forcément tout près ! 

Il lui ferait payer... 

L'agneau blessé ne s'échappe pas de l'antre du loup ! 

Ah ! Il se croyait plus fort et plus rus ? 

Et bien le contraire serait vite prouv ! 

Jei continuait de crier, retournant les bancs, jetant les cierges à terre. 

Ken, lui, retenait sa respiration, se faisant le plus petit possible.  
  
Aya... Aya je t'en supplie... Viens me chercher... Mon amour, je t'en prie... Sauve-moi... Donnes-moi la force...  
  
- KEN !!!  
  
Je t'en supplie... Aya... Je t'aime... J'aurai tant voulu te le dire avant tout ça... Viens me chercher, mon Abyssinian... Pitié...  
  
Un détail attira l'attention du biokinésiste. 

Il reposa tranquillement le bougeoir qu'il tenait et sourit. 

Une sourire qui s'étira, jusqu'à le faire partir dans un rire, sonore, hystérique, dément. 

Le brun sursauta et serra plus ses mains et ses genoux contre lui. 

Le sel de ses larmes brûlait ses blessures. 

Une pointe de douleur lui transperça le ventre et il ne pu retenir son hurlement. 

Farfarello faisait lentement tourner sa dague dans le corps de la poupée vaudou. 

Le cri strident qui s'éleva le réjouit. 

Il déposa son couteau et s'approcha lentement du confessionnal en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts. 

Ken toussa et cracha un peu de sang tant sa gorge était sèche. 

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec ses sanglots. 

La porte de son refuge s'ouvrit brutalement. 

Son corps fut prit de violents tremblements et il tenta de reculer encore, comme si la paroi de bois pouvait l'avaler, le cacher. 

Le Schwarz se tenait là, devant lui, son unique œil d'or brillant de colère et de haine. 

Le Weiss secouait la tête et le supplia d'une voix basse et enrouée.  
  
- Non... non... ne me fais pas de mal... je t'en supplie... Laisses-moi m'en aller...  
  
Un contact frais et doux sur ses lèvres le fit sursauter à nouveau. 

Les doigts maigres de Jei les caressaient doucement. 

Il était agenouillé près de lui et le fixait maintenant avec une expression de déception et de douleur sur son visage d'albâtre.  
  
- Tu veux me quitter... ?  
  
Ses doigts comme de la pierre froide sur sa bouche... 

Le jeune brun avait si faim et si soif... 

Inconsciemment, il happa l'index et le majeur de Farfarello qui passaient et repassaient, pour les sucer doucement. 

Comme un enfant qui téterait un sein stérile... 

Mais quel bonheur... 

Sa gorge était tellement sèche, à force de crier et de pleurer...

L'irlandais le laissa faire, son autre main caressant tendrement les courtes mèches brunes. 

Puis il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sibérian. 

Il les embrassa délicatement puis y glissa sa langue, l'autre ne cherchant même pas à s'enfuir. 

Ken l'accueillit avidement. 

Enfin, de la salive... 

Boire... 

Il passa sa main meurtrie derrière la tête de son ennemi récurrent pour approfondir leurs échanges. 

Il avait si soif... 

Ce baiser était comme une oasis... 

Quant il prit fin, Jei lécha doucement les lèvres blessées de son vis-à-vis puis embrassa son visage.  
  
- Donnes-moi à boire... s'il te plaît... à boire...  
  
Farfarello se recula et le prit dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux et une autre derrière sa taille. 

Il le porta jusqu'à une lourde porte cachée derrière un rideau, descendit quelques marches pour arriver dans une petite pièce qui contenait un lit, un bureau et une chaise, ainsi que de nombreux accessoires. 

Certainement que les moines ermites venaient s'abriter ici... 

Il le déposa sur le matelas moelleux et lui donna une carafe d'eau claire. 

Ken était dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il dû l'aider à boire sans que tout aille par terre. 

Il lui tendit ensuite une poire bien mûre que l'autre croqua goulûment. 

Après quelques bouchées, le berseker l'embrassa à nouveau avidement. 

Sa bouche était à présent fraîche et sucrée... 

Telle qu'il l'avait toujours imaginée... 

Ses lèvres glissèrent jusque dans le cou, mordillant et suçant la peau tendre et ambrée du jeune assassin. 

Ce dernier se cambra pour laisser plus de choix à celui qui était à présent son bienfaiteur. 

Le biokinésiste prit doucement une des mains ensanglantées et la baisa, léchant parfois le liquide carmin qui coulait encore. 

Au bout d'un moment, il la reposa et se leva. 

Son regard doré se plongea dans celui, bleu nuit, de son compagnon.  
  
- Je reviens. Ne bouges surtout pas d'ici. Je vais chercher des affaires pour toi.  
  
Ken acquiesça en silence. 

L'autre s'éclipsa.

  
  
- Brad, c'n'est pas sérieux ce que tu fais... 

- Fous-moi la paix, fumes et laisses-moi t'embrasser. 

- Tu joues à quoi depuis quelques temps ? Tu n'es jamais aussi proche d'habitude... 

- C'est rien. Je t'aime, je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. 

- C'est sympa...  
  
Crawford se recula et s'alluma une cigarette à celle de son amant.

Plusieurs visions troubles et inquiétantes l'assaillaient de plus en plus fréquemment. 

Notamment celle d'une poupée au drôle de sourire qui se brisait au sol et celle de Schuldig dans un lit, prit de spasmes et hurlant comme un dément. 

Un bruit de porte claquée les tira de leurs pensées. 

Le rouquin sortit du bureau pour apercevoir Farfarello qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre.  
  
- Farfie !!! Où étais-tu ? Tu ne dois pas sortir si longtemps sans prendre tes calmants !!! 

- Shut-up !!! Out of my way !!!  
  
Le télépathe, perplexe, s'écarta de la porte. 

Leur berseker enfourna quelques habits et une trousse de soin dans un sac puis sortit précipitamment. 

L'Oracle s'avança vers son compagnon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! 

- C'est très bizarre... Son esprit est tellement emmêlé...

  
  
- Mais pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ?!!  
  
Omi sursauta et fixa son aîné. 

Aya leva nonchalamment la tête de son journal.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Yoji fit le tour du salon.  
  
- Kenken... les hommes de Kritiker eux même ne l'ont pas trouvé... Il est forcément chez les Schwarz ! Qui d'autre qu'eux voudraient nous prendre notre Ken ?  
  
Le jeune hacker se leva lui aussi.  
  
- Mais bien sûr ! On est trop bête !!! Aya ! Allons-y ! 

- Eh oh, on calme ses ardeurs, gamin, j'suis pas encore suicidaire.

- Mais Yotan a raison ! 

- Ouais ben je vais appeler Manx pour savoir et on verra ensuite. Non mais, et quoi encore ! Aller chez ces aberrations à cette heure pour un crétin !  
  
Le grand blond le laissa ronchonner et monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. 

Alors qu'il enduisait ses fils de piano de poussière de diamant , deux petites mains chaudes se glissèrent sur son ventre. 

Il se retourna et embrassa Omi.

Le plus jeune frissonna.  
  
- Mmm... Mon beau Yotan... Tu es génial. C'est con, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être chez les Schwarz... et pourtant ! 

- Hé h ! N'est pas détective qui veut, mon cœur. Mais je faiblis. En temps normal, j'y serais allé illico, sans me poser de question. 

- Tu es génial, génial, génial. Je t'aime.  
  
Yoji pouffa et embrassa encore son petit amant.  
  
- Je sais. Maintenant, il faut espérer que Ken n'ait rien de grave... Sinon, ces crétins de mutants à Takatori vont savoir comment je m'appelle !!!

  
  
La belle Porsche décapotable de Kudo se gara devant la maison de leurs ennemis, dans la banlieue tokyoïte. 

Ils avancèrent tout trois dans l'allée de gravier et stoppèrent devant la porte. 

Tout était éteint à l'intérieur. 

Aya sortit son katana.  
  
- C'est pas normal, ce calme. Ils doivent nous attendre...  
  
Leur aîné passa devant et appuya sur la sonnette.  
  
- Alors autant faire les polis.  
  
Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et le leader des Weiss piqua un fard. 

Les deux autres restèrent ébahis. 

Crawford se tenait là, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir moulant. 

Il bâilla un « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » mais s'étouffa à moitié en reconnaissant ses visiteurs.  
  
- Vous ?!!!  
  
Abyssinian reprit contenance et avança brusquement, le sabre en avant.  
  
- Ne pose pas de questions et ne tente rien de désespéré...  
  
L'Oracle recula jusque dans le salon, suivit des chatons.  
  
- C'est bon Fujimiya, range ta dînette. Ils dorment.  
  
Le rouquin ne broncha pas. 

Ses deux acolytes admirèrent la pièce où ils se trouvaient. 

Une certaine sérénité émanait de la maison. 

Les meubles de bois, le parquet, les tapis de cachemires, les nombreuses plantes, l'aquarium tropical... 

Tout était placé avec soin, classe et sobriété. 

En fait, c'était une maison de rêve.  
  
- Où est Hidaka ?  
  
La question de Crawford lui attira trois regards noirs.  
  
- Oh, je vois... Voulez-vous en parler ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, je vais me chercher un peignoir... 

- Tu fais un pas et je te tranche la gorge... 

- Mmm... « Aya ou l'Optimisme »... on pourrait presque en faire un roman. Blague à part, si tu n'es pas rassuré, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner !  
  
Aya grogna et monta avec le brun à l'étage. 

Six portes s'offraient à eux. 

Bradley poussa celle de droite, au fond du petit couloir.  
  
- Fais doucement, s'il te plaît.  
  
Le rouquin ne répondit pas, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de l'Oracle. 

La chambre était en désordre. 

Une atmosphère lourde y régnait. 

Le propriétaire était apparemment fan d'encens et de parfums entêtants... 

De l'opium brûlait justement dans un petit pot posé sur la maquilleuse. 

Fujimiya fronça le nez et tourna la tête. 

Il aperçu, entre les draps de satin, un corps pâle. 

Il grinça des dents en reconnaissant Schuldig.  
  
- Hey, tu rêves ? Tu veux peut-être le rejoindre ?  
  
Le Weiss se retourna mécontent, et suivit son ennemi en bas.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à vous jeter dans l'antre du Diable ? 

- Où est Ken ?!  
  
Le brun haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire énigmatique. 

Yoji fit asseoir Aya.  
  
- Ca va faire quatre jours que Ken n'est pas rentré. Ou plutôt, qu'il a disparu. Car samedi dernier au soir, Omi était avec lui. Il est allé se coucher, et dimanche matin, pouf ! Plus de Ken. Sa chambre était dévastée. 

- Et vous n'avez rien entendu ? 

- J'étais sortit. Il y avait une tempête. Aya était au magasin, il faisait la comptabilité jusqu'à environ une heure du matin. Ken n'a pas pu sortir, il l'aurait vu. Il a beau être casse-cou, passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre au second, sans aide, il ne le ferait jamais. Alors je vous que vous me disiez si votre petit télékinésiste à fait une ballade dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche !  
  
Crawford alluma une cigarette.  
  
- Pas la peine de s'énerver. Je comprends. Mais votre venue ici est tout à fait inutile, car je...  
  
Un hurlement le coupa et tous se redressèrent.  
  
- Schu !!!  
  
L'Oracle fit trois pas mais dû se retenir à Balinese, prit d'un violent vertige. 

Schu, dans le lit... 

La poupée... 

Elle explose... 

Son sourire... 

Effrayant... 

Il se remit et couru à l'étage, suivit des trois Weiss et de Nagi qui sortait de sa chambre, paniqué.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Hein ??? LES WEISS !!!  
  
Bradley le fit taire d'un mouvement agacé de la main et s'engouffra dans la chambre du télépathe.  
  
A suivre... 


	5. le possédé

Titre: Voodoo 

Séquence: 05 

Auteur: Shû 

Base: Weiß Kreuz 

Couple: vous avez dû deviner un peu, ne? Mais à part ça, on peut me féliciter, j'ai fait du Yoji-Omi... on a dû me droguer... 

Genre: angst, lemon, torture, que sais-je encore? 

Disclaimer: Donc plus de trucs gore à partir de là, enfin, je crois... Ken et Farfie sont partit pour leurs petites affaires et je me demande si ce chapitre va être le dernier... Cath, excuse-moi d'avoir traîné à mort, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables. Bon. Maintenant, tu l'as, ton chapitre !!! et c'est chiant, j'ai remarqué que quand j'édite des trucs ici, ça me vire la mise en forme et les accents... grr.  
  
Voodoo  
chapitre 05 : le posséd  
  
Les deux groupes se ruèrent dans la chambre de Schuldig. 

Celui-ci était dans le lit, prit de convulsions, et poussait des petits cris aigus. 

L'Oracle le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Chh... calmes-toi... calmes-toi... chh...  
  
Son corps était couvert de sueur et il tremblait. 

Les Weiβ et Nagi regardaient, impuissants et surpris. 

Le brun calla Schuldig contre lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
  
- Schuldig. Regardes-moi. Regardes-moi !  
  
L'autre s'exécuta brièvement. 

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses yeux se révulsaient. 

Omi s'énerva et jeta le pot d'opium incandescent contre le mur.  
  
- C'est ça !!! C'est cette connerie !!! Il fait une overdose !  
  
Yoji le ramena près de lui.  
  
- Chh... ce n'est que l'encens...  
  
Crawford donna une gifle à l'allemand.  
  
- Réveilles-toi Schu !!! Ce n'est pas normal... Il n'a jamais fait ça !!!

- Boire... Boire doucement, Ken... Ken ! Aaa... mmm... c'est doux... my lover... mmm... my angel...  
  
Aya bondit sur le lit et secoua le télépathe.  
  
- Où est Ken ?! Parle !!! Parle !!!  
  
Un coup de poing magistral le renvoya au tapis. 

Le rouquin secoua la tête, essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et se releva, lançant un regard assassin à l'Oracle. 

Ce dernier fit de même et ce fut le Weiβ qui céda. 

Bradley vida un verre d'eau sur le visage de son amant, mais sans succès. 

Il remuait toujours autant et balbutiait des inepties, parfois en japonais, parfois en anglais. 

L'Oracle décida d'employer les grands moyens. 

Il détestait le fait qu'il cède à la panique, et encore plus sous les yeux de ses ennemis. 

Il passa un pull sur le corps tremblant du MasterMind et l'emmena dans la chambre de Farfarello, où il l'attacha au lit avec les lourdes sangles de cuire. 

Il referma ensuite vivement la porte et s'appuya contre, avant de croiser le regard d'Aya.  
  
- Il sait où est Ken !!! Fais-le parler ! 

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne parle pas en allemand... C'est comme si... enfin, je pense que son esprit doit être perdu parmis d'autres, et ça fait un peu comme une possession... Enfin... je n'en sais rien ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'en ai marre !!!  
  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit par terre. 

Ses ennemis restèrent sans voix. 

Crawford ? 

Enerv ? 

Désempar ? 

C'était un comble. 

Nagi s'approcha de son leader, lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

Le brun lui sourit brièvement et se releva, son éternel masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.  
  
- Bon... dès que j'ai du nouveau... si j'en ai... je vous appelle.  
  
Fujimiya passa devant lui avec un reniflement de dédain. 

Ses deux collègues le suivirent au dehors, et ils rentrèrent en silence. 

L'Oracle referma la porte derrière eux et alla lentement s'asseoir près de son rouquin, après avoir recouché Nagi. 

Il s'était un peu calmé, mais parlait toujours et était secoué de violents spasmes. 

Bradley soupira et tenta de réfléchir posément.  
  
- Oooh... aaa... Ken my love... la poupée... il faut la remodeler... je dois le faire... mon ange... mmm...

Farfarello avait regagné la petite pièce sous la chapelle. 

Il déposa les affaires et la trousse sur la table de bois et remarqua que Ken n'était plus là. 

Il se redressa vivement et fit le tour de l'ermitage.  
  
- Ken !!! Ken !!!  
  
Non, il ne pouvait pas être encore parti !!! 

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir bern ! 

Il ne fallait pas !!! 

Sinon, il lui ferait du mal... 

Oh oui, s'il le retrouvait... 

Il aurait mal... 

L'irlandais ouvrit une seconde porte qui donnait sur une grotte souterraine où bouillonnaient des sources thermales. 

Il était là... 

Ken se retourna et sourit au biokinésiste qui reprenait son souffle. 

Le brun souleva le bas de sa tunique et mit précautionneusement un pied dans l'eau chaude.  
  
- Ca fait du bien...  
  
Farfarello cligna des yeux et se rapprocha du Weiβ. 

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le regarda. 

L'ancien footballeur posa sa tête contre le torse du berseker et se laissa porter dans l'eau. 

Il frissonna et serra les dents quand la température de la source brûla ses nombreuses blessures. 

Et quand l'autre le reposa, il garda les mains autour de son cou, car elles étaient trop meurtries, la chaire à vif. 

Ils se fixèrent longtemps. 

Puis Sibérian posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui avait été son ennemi et qui serait à présent son amant. 

Il avait compris. 

Toute la douleur éprouvée n'avait été que le fruit d'un amour passionnel, d'un amour fou. 

Il se croyait épris d'Aya... 

Enfin, il l'était. 

Mais pas au point de lui faire du mal... 

Alors peut-être pas si profondément qu'il le pensait. 

« La différence entre la haine et l'amour n'est pas plus épaisse qu'une feuille de papier » dit-on... 

Le Schwarz lui avait ouvert les yeux. 

Il voulait le comprendre. 

Lui apprendre. 

Le vrai amour. 

Le plaisir après la souffrance. 

Le baiser se fit plus profond... 

Plus ardent... 

Jei glissa une de ses mains dans les courts cheveux bruns et l'autre descendit sur la courbe gracieuse de ses fesses. 

Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent et Ken insinua une jambe entre celles de Farfarello. 

Ce dernier avait remonté la tunique jusqu'au niveau des pectoraux et dû séparer leurs bouches pour l'ôter complètement. 

Ceci fait, il observa le chaton. 

Il était parfait, sans hésitation. 

Et plus encore car il s'offrait à lui sans aucune résistance, pas comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait venir dans la chapelle, par la force des Esprits.

Ken avait enroulé ses bras autour de son corps et tourna la tête, légèrement gêné. 

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu devant un autre. 

Heureusement, l'eau arrivait à hauteur du pubis, et les volutes de vapeur faisaient disparaître son bas-ventre par intermittence. 

Ses jambes étaient cachées. ... 

La source calmait la douleur qui en émanait. 

S'il avait pu, s'il en avait eu le courage, combien de fois se les auraient- il amputées, ces jambes incapables de le faire courir comme avant ? 

Ces jambes empoisonnées... 

Détruites... 

Ces jambes qui, en un seul jour lui avaient offert la gloire et un ticket pour l'enfer... 

Cependant... 

Même s'il haïssait Katze et ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était heureux de pouvoir faire face à son amant. 

Farfarello l'attira à lui et reprit sauvagement possession de sa bouche.

Il descendit ensuite mordiller son cou et ses épaules. 

Le petit brun rejeta la tête en arrière, dévoilant les parties sensibles de sa gorge. 

Jei le fit reculer et l'appuya contre un rocher lisse et chaud. 

Il lui souleva les jambes et s'apprêta à défaire son pantalon, mais son cadet le retint.  
  
- Déboutonne d'abord le haut, lentement...  
  
Il s'exécuta. 

La langue du Sibérian vint lécher tout ce que la chemise découvrait petit à petit. 

De temps en temps, il rattrapait un doigt et le mordillait, avant d'aller laper goulûment les tétons durcis. 

Deux petites oasis roses sur une peau d'albâtre... 

Le Schwarz le regardait faire sans rien dire, finissant d'enlever son vêtement. 

Les dents de son amant venaient elles aussi marquer son corps, à présent parcouru de frissons excités. 

Ken retourna à la bouche de l'irlandais, se pressant contre lui et gémissant sous les caresses que son aîné lui prodiguait. 

Quel dommage que ses mains soient blessées... 

Il ne pourrait pas plus profiter de la douceur de la peau de son amant.

Farfarello embrassa chaque parcelle du ventre et du torse du Weiβ, se délectant de sa saveur. 

Le chaton se tortillait en geignant, le suppliant d'aller plus bas. 

Le biokinésiste se redressa et contempla l'ex-footballeur. 

Oui... 

Il était vraiment magnifique, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait l'abandonner. 

Il se pencha à son oreille dont il suça le lobe avant de murmurer.  
  
- Embrasse-moi toi aussi... caresse-moi...  
  
Hidaka ne se fit pas prier et dévora la bouche de son vis-à-vis. 

Puis il glissa le long de sa mâchoire, baisa la joue, les paupières, les tempes, mordilla l'oreille, la carotide, les tétons. 

Ses mains ne pouvaient malheureusement pas contribuer à lui prodiguer du plaisir. 

Tant pis. 

Ses lèvres étaient là. 

Il s'accroupit dans l'eau et releva les yeux vers son amant. 

Un petit sourire mi-angélique, mi-coquin fleurit sur son visage fin.

Jei sourit en retour et déboutonna lentement son jean. 

Il pouffa quand Ken attrapa l'élastique de son slip entre ses dents pour l'enlever. 

Il le chassa gentiment et dégagea lui-même son sexe du tissu devenu gênant. 

Le chaton donnait de petits coups de langue partout où la peau se trouvait découverte, mais le Schwarz gardait obstinément ses mains sur sa virilité. 

Le brun essaya bien de se glisser entre les doigts maigres de son aîné, mais rien ne le fit céder. 

Il se recula et eut une petite moue boudeuse.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas que je te donne du plaisir ?  
  
Farfarello s'agenouilla lui aussi et embrassa son amant.  
  
- I love ya.  
  
Ken se blottit contre lui.  
  
- Moi... moi aussi, je t'aime, Jei.  
  
Le berseker sursauta. 

Son prénom... 

La seule chose qui lui restait de son identité... 

La seule chose qui lui avait été donnée avec amour... 

La seule chose qui faisait de lui un individu... 

Son amour, l'unique être plus important que tout à ses yeux, l'appelait par son prénom... 

Il serra Sibérian contre lui au point de lui briser les os. 

Un petit cri de surprise et de douleur le fit revenir à la réalité. 

Il caressa lentement la joue blessée de son chaton.  
  
- I want all the pleasure, all the happiness you can give to me.  
  
Le Weiβ réitéra leur étreinte et lécha ses lèvres fines.  
  
- Je ferais de mon mieux. Tu sais... j'ai toujours été nul, je ne sais rien faire de bien, alors j'espère seulement que... 

- Chh. Ce que tu fais est peut-être nul au yeux des autres, mais pour moi, ce sont les plus belles choses, les meilleurs instants de ma vie que tu me donne. Moi je t'aime comme ça, pas comme les autres veulent que tu sois. Moi aussi je fais des choses mal. Je t'aime pas comme il faudrait, je suis bête, comme un animal, j'ai peur tu sais. Peur de te perdre, peur de te faire du mal... Et c'est ce que je fais pourtant... Je veux que tu me montres, rien que toi, comment on doit faire, à ton avis, pour qu'on soit heureux tout les deux uniquement...  
  
Ken resta bouche bée. 

Jamais il n'aurait cru Farfarello capable de lui tenir un tel discours.

Et cette lueur au fond de son œil, si sincère, si triste... 

Les larmes inondèrent ses joues. 

Jamais, non, jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça un jour. 

Jamais il n'aurait cru être aimé à ce point. 

Sans qu'il ne se pose des questions, qu'il doute de l'autre et de lui...

Les bras maigre mais néanmoins musclés du biokinésiste l'enserrèrent. 

Qu'il était bien, là... 

Peut-être qu'il avait enfin trouvé son paradis. 

Il voulait faire partager cette sensation de bien-être à son amant, et à n'importe quel prix.  
  
- Don't cry, my angel... 

- I'm not crying... Je suis heureux, mon amour, je suis si heureux... ne me quitte jamais... 

- Regardes-moi, Ken.  
  
Le brun s'exécuta en reniflant. 

Farfarello ôta lentement le bandeau qui recouvrait son second œil. 

La surprise s'empara une nouvelle fois du Sibérian. 

Il n'était pas borgne ! S

on autre oeil était bien là, et il brillait de la même lueur passionnée.

Ken passa délicatement ses doigts dessus.  
  
- Est-ce qu'ils mentent mes yeux ? Est-ce qu'ils te font du mal ? 

- Jei... 

- I run, I hide, but I never lie. 

- Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu le caches alors, si tu ne l'as pas perdu? 

- Parce que je n'y vois pas bien du tout avec lui. C'est tout brouillardeux... 

- Brou quoi ?! 

- ... Brouillardeux ?  
  
L'ex-footballeur explosa de rire. 

Son vis-à-vis paru perplexe puis vexé. 

Il le poussa gentiment en arrière et dévora son torse de sa bouche impatiente.  
  
- Te moques pas, c'est mal !  
  
Le brun ria de plus belle. 

Son gloussement se changea en gémissement quand il sentit la main de son amant se refermer sur son membre gonflé. 

Il se cambra et tenta de s'accrocher à la roche pour ne pas couler, mais le lent mouvement de va-et-vient prenait doucement possession de lui, et il ne maîtrisait absolument plus rien.  
  
- Na, méchant kitty. Tu ne peux plus rien dire ! 

- Aaah... Jei...  
  
Le Schwarz installa son cadet sur ses genoux, d'une part pour éviter qu'il ne se noie, d'autre part pour simplement plus de commodités. 

Il délaissa son sexe et s'occupa de sa bouche et de son cou. 

Il a-do-rait son cou. 

Ken se plaça lui-même au-dessus de la virilité dressée de l'albinos et tenta de la faire pénétrer en lui. 

L'autre l'y aida en le soutenant par le dessous de ses fesses charnues et en dirigeant son membre vers l'entrée vierge de son amant. 

Le gland força doucement le passage. 

Les deux jeunes assassins ne se quittaient pas du regard. 

Leurs souffles se faisaient un peu plus rapide à chaque instant. 

Parfois, un gémissement ou un murmure d'encouragement troublaient le silence de la grotte souterraine. 

Lorsque il fut enfoncé profondément, Farfarello lécha amoureusement les quelques larmes de douleur de son petit chaton et chuchota quelques mots gentils. 

Au bout d'un petit moment, le brun se mit à bouger doucement. 

De très petits mouvements qui ne les séparaient pas beaucoup, au début, puis de longues allées et venues plus intenses en sensations.

Leurs cris résonnaient contre les parois de pierre. 

Un brouillard blanc s'était formé dans leurs esprits, où plus aucune information ne circulait. 

Leurs corps étaient en feu. 

Ken haltait le nom de son amant à n'en plus finir, et celui-ci lui répondait par de petits gémissements étouffés. 

Les ongles courts de Farfarello se plantèrent dans la chair délicate du fessier du Weiβ alors qu'il sentait l'extase approcher. 

Le brun s'empala deux fois beaucoup plus fort et plus profondément sur le membre vibrant de désir et se libéra dans un spasme. 

Un jet de lave brûlante s'écoula entre ses reins. 

Jei sursauta en éjaculant. 

Sibérian se laissa aller contre lui, tentant de reprendre un semblant de respiration. 

Il leva doucement la tête pour regarder son berseker qui ne bougeait quasiment pas. 

Il avait un tic à la mâchoire et ses muscles tremblaient. 

Il semblait tétanisé. 

Un bisou sur ses lèvres le fit revenir à la réalité, et il plongea dans les yeux bleu nuit de son compagnon.  
  
- Ca ne va pas ? 

- Je me suis cassé la gueule du paradis... 

- C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, on y retournera.  
  
Le biokinésiste sourit et embrassa son chaton passionnément. 

Il se retira et l'appuya contre la roche afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son torse. 

Il en baisa longuement chaque parcelle de peau. 

Il prit ensuite les mains meurtries dans les siennes et les inspecta.

L'humidité de l'atmosphère et le soudain afflux de sang avaient fait tomber les maigres croûtes, et les blessures s'étaient rouvertes. 

Le liquide carmin s'écoulait lentement et disparaissait dans l'eau.  
  
- Ca te fait mal ?  
  
Ken hocha la tête. 

Le Schwarz se leva et le porta jusque dans la petite chambre. 

Il le coucha sur le lit et ouvrit la trousse de soin. 

Avec une petite lingette, il nettoya les plaies le mieux possible, puis passa un peu de désinfectant dessus. 

Le brun tourna la tête et serra les dents. 

L'albinos les banda ensuite délicatement. 

Peu de minutes après, elles étaient déjà rouge de sang.  
  
- Je vais retourner à la maison. Je vais prendre de la Topostasine et des vitamines... Tu es très pâle avec tout ce sang en moins...Et dans le sac, il y a des habits, et un peu à manger. 

- Merci, Jei.  
  
Ken se leva et embrassa son amant.  
  
- Je t'aime. 

- Me too. Forgive-me, please... Forgive-me, my sweetheart...  
  
L'ex-footballeur scella sa bouche avec ses doigts bandés. 

Il lui sourit tendrement et lui fit signe de vite s'en aller.  
  
à suivre... 


	6. la poupée

Titre: Voodoo 

Séquence: 06 

Base: Weiß Kreuz 

Couple: à ce stade, si vous avez toujours pas compris, c'est un peu grave quand même, non ? 

Genre: plus trop rien maintenant. 

Disclaimer: voilà, c'est la fin... j'espère que ça t'aura plus, Cath ! Tu me le dirais sinon, hein ? Et pitié... ne sors pas ta poupée... Je crois que la fin, c'est pas trop ce que tu voulais... mais je me rappelle plus... RANGE LA POUPEE CATH !!!!! piti !!!  
  
Voodoo  
chapitre 06 : la poupée  
  
Crawford errait dans la maison, sans but. 

Rien que de voir la porte de son bureau, il avait la nausée. 

Pourtant, dieu sait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. 

Mais avec les événements de la nuit, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que les questions qui l'assaillaient.

Qu'arrivait-il à Schuldig ? 

Quel était son lien avec Ken ? 

Pourquoi Ken avait-il disparu ? 

Comment ? 

Quelle était cette poupée qu'il voyait sans cesse en vision ? 

Il ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse. 

Et cela l'énervait profondément. 

Parfois, son don s'avérait totalement inutile. 

Enfin... Il lui apportait juste une effroyable migraine. 

La vision le frappa à nouveau. 

La tête qui rebondit au sol, le sourire étrange et effrayant, le corps qui éclate... 

Bradley frappa sur la table de la cuisine de toutes ses forces. 

Il inspira un grand coup et porta sa main à sa bouche. 

Evidemment, il s'était fait mal... 

Au petit matin, il avait tenté de passer ses nerfs dans la petite salle de musculation au sous-sol, mais le punching-ball n'avait pas résisté à ses assauts furieux. 

Il se fit une infusion censée calmer les esprits et rejoignit la chambre de Farfarello, où son amant était toujours attaché. 

Le brun se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et bu à petites gorgées sa tisane brûlante. 

Puis il reposa sa tasse sur la table de nuit et posa ses mains sur son front. 

Il réunit toute sa concentration et ferma les yeux.  
  
Schuldig... Schuldig, entends-moi. Réponds-moi. Essaye de me comprendre. Schuldig, c'est Crawford. Parles-moi...  
  
Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un violent spasme. 

Le rouquin ne faisait que gémir et secouer la tête dans tout les sens. 

On pouvait voir ses muscles se tendre et son corps se soulever, presque mécaniquement.  
  
Schuldig... Je t'en prie, entends-moi. Il faut que tu te souviennes, Schu. Ta vie est ici. Reviens. Si tu t'en vas, tu risques de ne plus retrouver le chemin, Schu... et tu pourrais mourir. Veux-tu me quitter, mon amour ? Entends-moi...  
  
- Forgive-me, my sweetheart... Forgive-me... I love you so hard... so badly... la Topostasine... vite... et la poupée, je dois la remodeler... Ken... aaaah... mm... je t'aime! JE T'AIME !!! LA POUPEE !!! LA POUPEE !!! AAAH !!! VITE !!!  
  
Crawford se jeta sur le corps tremblant de l'allemand et serra sa tête contre son cœur.  
  
- Schu, par pitié... Je t'aime... Ne nous quitte pas !  
  
Farfarello referma la porte d'entrée et monta directement au premier étage. 

Il passa devant sa chambre ouverte et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.  
  
- What's the matter ? 

- I don't know... I don't know... Schuldig...  
  
Les épaules de Crawford se secouèrent, et le berseker s'en alla doucement. 

Ca devait être grave pour que son leader pleure. 

Mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de Ken. 

Il entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la pharmacie. 

Il passa en rayonnage tout les médicaments et sourit en trouvant son bonheur. 

Topostasine, Topostasine... Topo... Ah, here! Okay, now, un tube de vitamines pour mon Kenken... Et des bandes.  
  
- Topostasine, Topostasine... Topo... Ah, here! Okay, now, un tube de vitamines pour mon Kenken... Et des bandes.  
  
Jei sursauta. 

Il se tourna lentement vers la porte et regarda Schuldig attaché à son lit. 

Je m'appelle Jei.  
  
- ... aahh... my name... is... Jei... mm...  
  
Bradley se redressa et fixa l'albinos. 

Il regarda ensuite son amant puis à nouveau Farfarello.  
  
- Farf'... you... he... je veux dire... 

- Il est malade Schu...  
  
Le jeune assassin s'empressa de passer son chemin et ressorti de la maison.  
  
- Bizarre... je dois... mmm... mon Ken... aller à la chapelle... Ken... et la poupée. Don't forget. Aokigahara, it's here... Ken... aaa...  
  
Crawford se leva brusquement et renversa le fauteuil.  
  
- Nagi !!! Nagi, dépêches-toi d'aller dans la voiture !!!  
  
Il reçu une faible réponse et alluma son portable.  
  
- Aya, c'est Crawford !!! Je passe vous prendre !!!  
  
Il raccrocha au nez du rouquin et détacha son amant. 

Il lui passa un pantalon et le porta jusqu'à la voiture où le prodigy était déjà installé.  
  
- Tiens, prends le derrière avec toi. Fais attention, il ne faut pas qu'il avale sa langue ou quoi.  
  
Le japonais acquiesça et la Ford GTO démarra en trombe. 

Avec un grand détour, ils arrivèrent au Koneko en ayant évité un minimum les embouteillages. 

Les trois Weiβ attendaient déjà devant le magasin, en tenues de combat. 

Ils se casèrent dans la voiture, Aya aux côtés de Crawford, et les autres entassés sur la banquette arrière.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! 

- Je sais où est Ken. Enfin... Je crois. Je crois avoir compris... 

- Sois plus clair, Oracle ! 

- Schuldig est hanté par Farfarello, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi... Il est rentré tout à l'heure et Schu a « dit » où se trouvait Hidaka... J'ignore encore quel est le rapport avec notre pit-bull, mais nous allons être bientôt fixés.  
  
Un feu rouge le fit brusquement freiner. 

Ignorant les véhémentes reproches de ses compagnons, il fit marche arrière, et sous les klaxons, s'engagea dans les petites rues. 

Aya était littéralement accroché à son siège. 

Il regardait avec effroi les piétons s'écarter de la voiture, les autres automobilistes l'éviter de justesse. 

Lui aussi conduisait parfois vite. 

Mais lorsque ce n'était pas lui au volant, une peur indicible lui tenait les entrailles. 

Il gémit de ralentir, mais l'Oracle ne l'écoutait pas. 

Soudain, sur un boulevard dont l'allée inverse était encombrée, Crawford lâcha les commandes pour poser une main sur son front.

Un trois tonne venait en face. 

Omi hurla. 

Aya s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau, les yeux écarquillés. 

Yoji chercha une dernière fois la main de son jeune amant. 

Le volant tourna brusquement seul, et la voiture dérapa sur le côté, avant de reprendre son axe normal, le tout dans de violentes secousses. 

Crawford reprit ses esprits et freina. 

Il garda les yeux rivés à l'horizon et balbutia.  
  
- Nagi... arigatô gozaimasu...  
  
Un soupire de soulagement lui répondit. 

L'américain allait redémarrer quand Fujimiya sortit de sa tétanie.  
  
- TU ES MALADE OU QUOI ??? TU VOULAIS NOUS BUTER ??? 

- Pardon, à tous, je suis désolé, je... 

- COMMENT CA PARDON??? FUCK YOU CRAWFORD ! LAISSE-MOI DESCENDRE!!!! 

- Aya, j'ai eu une vision, je suis désolé... 

- Calmes-toi, Aya... C'est passé...  
  
Le rouquin se retourna vers Yoji qui serrait Omi contre lui. 

Le chibi pleurait et tentait vainement de se calmer. 

Le blond l'étreignit plus fort.  
  
- C'est passé... c'est passé...  
  
La voiture reparti, silencieuse.

  
  
Pendant ce temps, Farfarello avait défait les bandages de Ken et appliquait les morceaux de Topostasine sur les blessures. 

Il ré embauma les mains et embrassa son amant.  
  
- Comme ça, l'hémorragie sera stoppée. Tu as un peu mang ? 

- Oui. Et j'ai pris des vitamines. Tu es si prévenant, Jei, ça me surprends... Mais j'ai tellement besoin de ça... Tellement besoin de toi, mon amour...  
  
Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. 

Le Schwarz caressa le visage contusionné de son vis-à-vis et sourit tristement.  
  
- Je suis pas prévenant. Je fais du mal à mon ange...  
  
Ken secoua la tête et se pressa contre lui.  
  
- Non... oublie ça. C'est du passé. On est ensemble à présent, et c'est ce qui compte.  
  
Après un dernier baiser, Farfarello le laissa et remonta près de l'autel.

Il saisi la poupée d'argile et la regarda. 

Toi, je te hais. Tu as fais du mal à Ken... Tu dois disparaître. 

Lentement, il s'entailla les mains et dessina un pentacle. 

Psalmodiant doucement, il organisa tout son petit rituel.

  
  
La Ford dérapa sur les graviers du parvis de la petite chapelle. 

Les Weiβ ainsi que les Schwarz sortirent, et tandis que Crawford se démenait pour soulever Schuldig, Aya couru près d'un arbre, prit d'un violent haut-le-cœur. 

Yoji embrassa longuement son hacker. 

Sans perdre plus de temps, Abyssinian dégaina son sabre et avança vers l'entrée. 

Il poussa doucement la porte et tendit l'oreille. 

Une litanie monotone s'élevait doucement de l'autel. 

Il aperçu Farfarello de dos, et décida de passer à l'action. 

Il avançait silencieusement mais non moins rapidement dans l'allée.

Son groupe le suivait de loin. 

Nagi avait installé Schuldig contre lui, par terre, et écoutait Crawford lui faire d'inutiles recommandations. 

Soudain, le brun fut à nouveau assailli par cette persistante vision.

Une fois les vertiges passés, il se dirigea vers la chapelle.

  
  
Jei était plongé dans son rituel. 

Ken poussa doucement le rideau et voulu aller vers son amant. 

Il remarqua Aya s'avancer, sabre en avant, vers le berseker. 

Le brun se mit à courir, à la fois pour arrêter le rouquin, et pour l'accueillir. 

Tout se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante. 

La vision de Ken qui se précipitait sur lui fut comme un signal pour Aya qui fonça comme un félin sur le Schwarz. 

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, surpris. 

Le katana se planta dans son bras fin. 

La poupée glissa de sa main. 

Crawford se rua vers elle. 

Tout passa subitement au ralentit. 

Farfarello frappe Aya au visage... 

La figurine rebondit une fois au sol... 

Crawford se jette par terre, la main tendue en avant... 

Le corps se crash dans un léger tintement, semblable à celui du cristal... 

Ken a un sursaut... 

Ses pieds se prennent dans un obstacle imaginaire... 

Le sourire d'Omi disparaît... 

Abyssinian rend le coup au biokinésiste... 

Les doigts de l'Oracle touchent la tête intacte de la poupée... 

Sa main se referme dessus.... 

Bombay crie... 

Jei se retourne vers Ken... 

Sibérian s'écroule sur le dallage froid... 

Schuldig hurle...  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! KEEEEEEEEEN !!!!

  
  
Un corbeau, dérangé, s'envola. 

Le bruissement de ses ailes résonnait sinistrement dans la chapelle désaffectée. 

Son croassement semblait être un rire moqueur adressé au groupe.

Farfarello tomba à genoux, le regard inexpressif. 

Crawford relâcha ses muscles et laissa reposer sa tête sur le marbre du sol, la respiration haletante. 

Omi se précipita sur le corps inanimé de son compagnon et le retourna, visage levé au ciel. 

Yoji vint relever Aya et par là même le retenir de frapper encore son ennemi.  
  
- Ken... Ken, réponds-moi ! Ken !!! C'est pas le moment de dormir !!! Kenken... Ken... Yoji... Ken est...  
  
La voix du petit blond s'étrangla entre les sanglots. 

Son amant le rejoignit précipitamment.  
  
- ... dead... he's dead... He's dead... HE'S DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Farfarello hurlait comme un dément en désignant le leader des Weiβ.

Les larmes inondaient son visage. 

Aya le regardait, surpris. 

Crawford se releva et s'approcha du brun étendu. 

Il écarta gentiment un Bombay en pleurs et posa ses doigts sur la carotide de Ken. 

Il attendit plusieurs minutes. 

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. 

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celle de l'ex-footballeur et se redressa.  
  
- Non. Il respire encore très faiblement. Son pouls est irrégulier. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, il prit le corps amorphe dans ses bras et s'agenouilla près de Farfarello.  
  
- Jei... Come on. He's alive. Come on...  
  
Le berseker se leva lentement, et vacilla dangereusement. 

Yoji, moins rancunier qu'Aya et sachant plus se maîtriser qu'Omi, le soutint et l'emmena à la voiture. 

Le groupe suivit. 

Dehors, Nagi se leva précipitamment.  
  
- Brad !!! Schuldig est réveill !!! Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?

- Je t'expliquerais.  
  
Le japonais fut quelque peu déconcerté mais aida tout de même Schuldig à s'installer dans la voiture, ainsi que tout les autres.

Personne ne dit mot de tout le voyage. 

Nagi inspecta ses compagnons, soucieux. 

Fujimiya semblait énervé. 

Normal. 

Tsukiyono pleurait dans le giron du grand Kudo, qui le consolait doucement, alternant baisers et paroles. 

Farfarello était tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. 

Le regard vide, le teint gris. 

Schuldig était comateux, à moitié sur lui. 

Hidaka ressemblait à un cadavre. 

Etait-il seulement encore vivant ? 

Bradley conduisait, attentif et sérieux. 

La voiture s'engouffra dans le parking d'une clinique.

  
  
Omi choisit le plus beau pot de gentiane et sortit du magasin, prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui. 

Il monta dans la Porche, et Aya démarra en direction de l'hôpital où se trouvait Ken. 

Dans l'ascenseur, les trois assassins retrouvèrent les Schwarz.  
  
- Comment va Farfarello ? 

- Il est comme mort. Il ne dit plus rien. Il écrit parfois, mais uniquement des sortes de poèmes dédiés à Ken... 

- C'est terrible...  
  
Omi soupira.  
  
- Je me demande comment ça se fait que ces deux abrutis aient fugués dans cette chapelle sordide... Et surtout comment ça ce fait que Ken aie pu trouver quelqu'un.  
  
Quatre regards noirs transpercèrent Aya.  
  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur !!! C'est Ken ! C'est notre ami !!! Et toi tu en parles comme si c'était...  
  
Yoji plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amant.  
  
- Laisse-le, Omichi. On en a déjà discuté.  
  
Le petit blond se résigna à contre cœur, les larmes aux yeux. 

Balinese reprit la conversation.  
  
- Et le MasterMind ? 

- Il se remet doucement. Il a régulièrement mal à la tête, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.  
  
Le silence retomba. 

Les deux Schwarz sortir à l'étage psychiatrie et les autres allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Ken, en réanimation. 

La chambre était peinte en bleu pastel. 

Les draps ainsi que les rideaux étaient blancs. 

La fenêtre était orientée plein sud, et la pièce était inondée de soleil dès le matin. 

Ken reposait dans le lit, aussi pâle que sa tunique. 

Un masque l'aidait à respirer. 

Son bras gauche était perforé de part en part par différents tubes. 

Ses mains et son visage étaient bandés. 

Un léger bip se faisait entendre, régulier et lent, alors qu'une ligne verte se formait sur l'écran d'un ordinateur. 

Omi posa les gentianes sur la table non loin, et s'assit au chevet de son ami, de même que Yoji. 

Aya, lui, se posta face à la fenêtre, silencieux.  
  
- Allez, parlons-lui, Omichi. Il peut nous entendre tu sais.  
  
Le hacker blond acquiesça et prit la main froide entre les siennes, et l'ancien détective fit de même.  
  
- Ken... On est dimanche 4 avril... Dans pile trois mois, c'est l'anniversaire d'Aya. Tu l'avais noté en rose dans ton agenda. D'ici là, tu seras réveillé et on pourra faire une fête. On t'a apporté des gentianes. C'est tes fleurs préférées alors... C'est vrai qu'elles sont jolies. Hier, avec Yoji, on est allé faire du shopping, et tu sais quoi...  
  
Il continua à parler, son récit parfois ponctué par les ajouts de Kudo.

Fujimiya ne cessait d'inspecter le parc en bas. 

Une heure après, l'infirmière vint leur annoncer la fin de la visite, car les médecins devaient venir voir Ken. 

Les deux blonds embrassèrent leur ami endormi et sortirent.

Lentement, le rouquin s'approcha du lit et déposa à son tour un baiser sur le front froid et lisse de son cadet.  
  
- Gomen nasai...

  
  
Owari   
  
Alors voilà, Zi end. J'attends à bras ouverts vos mails, mon adresse est là pour ça... Alors Cath ? Déçue par la fin ??? Non... pas la poupée... Si oui ça te fait très mal au cœur de voir ce couple si tragiquement déchiré, je peux faire un épilogue... Mais pose cette poupée, ok ?!  
  
Ah oui, et j'y pense... Vous vous souvenez, dans le chapitre 03 (je crois) quand Ken se fait cramer la joue au fer rouge... voici l'anecdote. Je descends vers ma mère, prise d'un doute. Moi : maman, je vais te demander un truc gore, mais dis-moi... quand on se fait brûler la peau par du métal rougi, elle attache à la lame ? Maman : bien sûr... Tu te souviens pas, quand t'avais quatre ans ? Et là, tout me reviens... LA GOURMANDISE EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT !!! 11 ans auparavant... Maman faisait revenir un truc dans une poêle, et il y a avait de l'huile chaude. Je sais plus trop si elle était partie ou quoi, mais j'ai prit la poêle et j'ai donné un grand coup de langue... Effectivement, de la langue frite, déjà ça fait mal, en plus ça colle au métal, et puis ça devient tout blanc et indolore/insensible au goût. Dieu merci, aujourd'hui j'ai à nouveau la totalité de mes sens olfactifs, mais surveillez vos gosses !!! ( et je me souviens aussi qu'une fois, je faisait du repassage et que je me suis repassé le pouce... c'était plutôt violent je dois dire !!! faites bien attention, ça fait très mal.)  
  
commentaires de Cath :  
  
Jei se traîne au pied de Shû. Lui embrasse les pieds.  
  
Jei : Peu po me faire ça. Kenken et moi c'est for ever life. te plait.  
  
Ken qui se traine malgré ses blessures. Débranche l'appareil, retire la  
  
perf.  
  
Kenken : Shûuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Te plait, on veut rester ensemble. Te plait.  
  
Jei et Keken qui font des nyeux de chien supliant.  
  
Cath : Shuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se traine à ses pieds, mais ne les baisent pas et ne s'accroche pas à son  
  
jean.  
  
Cath : Te plait. Laisse les ensemble.  
  
Fait des Nyeux de renard argenté battu. Te plaut tu veux un pot de vins ?  
  
Sargo l'ater égo mâle de Cath. Superbe roux au regard amethyste. Vêtu  
  
d'un jean hyper serré son torse puissant nu, au milieu un tatouage un  
  
coeur écrit Kenken et Jei à vie.  
  
Sargo : Un peu de tenu que Diable ! Ne sommes nous pas des hommes ?  
  
Sargo qui se jette au pieds de Sh  
  
Sargo : Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Pitié ! Ensemble Kenken et Jei. Sniff.  
  
Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Tous en coeur : Jei et Kenken ensemble. Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Biz Cath 


	7. épilogue 01

Titre: Voodoo 

Séquence: épilogue 

Base: Weiß Kreuz 

Couple: Farfarello – Ken Yoji – Omi Crawford – Schuldig 

Genre: songfic, deathfic 

Disclaimer: On m'a pas supplié à genoux mais bon... je fais quand même cet épilogue à la demande de mes deux Sempaï. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire, c'est là uniquement pour ceux qui aime les fins rose bonbon (enfin, je vais éviter le rose quand même, on va dire... pourpre.) La chanson est Don't Cry (deuxième version) des Gun's and Roses. Elle est très douce, écoutez-la. La traduction peut être très bancale, elle est de moi... si vous avez la bonne, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer.  
  
Voodoo  
Epilogue  
  
Crawford se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans le lit. 

De la sueur coulait le long de son visage jusque sur son torse.

Schuldig remua à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras en baillant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

- Rien... Rien, j'ai juste rêvé. » répondit doucement l'Oracle.  
  
L'allemand l'embrassa. 

Le brun se rallongea, tenant toujours son rouquin contre lui. 

Celui-ci posa sa tête contre son coeur et traçait amoureusement d'invisibles arabesques sur sa peau bronzée.  
  
- J'ai eu une vision... Tu étais debout, les bras levés au-dessus d'un corps... Tu disais des trucs, je n'ai pas compris quoi. Puis toi et le corps étaient parcourus de spasmes, tu te mettais à hurler, et soudain, tout est devenu blanc. » expliqua-t-il doucement. 

- Pas mal. On dirait un sectaire !!! » se moqua le télépathe. 

- Ne ris pas. Cela m'inquiète.  
  
Schuldig s'appuya sur son coude et embrassa délicatement le visage de son amant, puis ses pectoraux.  
  
- Ecoutes, chéri, jusque là, on s'en est toujours sortit à temps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. » murmura-t-il en gardant ses lèvres posées sur la peau parcourue de petits frissons.  
  
Crawford soupira. 

Il glissa sa main dans la longue chevelure rousse et laissa ses doigts s'emmêler avec les mèches. 

Combien de fois ai-je failli te perdre, mon amour, et combien de fois ai-je manqué de mourir ? Si aujourd'hui était le Jour...  
  
- Tu t'inquiètes trop. On avisera en temps et en heure. Je t'aime Brad, c'est ce qui compte.   
  
Pour clore la discussion, le MasterMind scella leurs bouches. 

Il grimpa à califourchon sur son amant et approfondit leur baiser.

L'américain caressa longuement son dos et ses fesses. 

Schuldig gémit sous ces attouchements et frotta son entrejambe contre celle de son aîné. 

Il délaissa sa bouche et glissa au cou et au lobe de l'oreille qu'il suça tendrement.  
  
- Schu... on ne devrait pas... » gémit le brun.  
  
Le télépathe se redressa. 

Une petite moue attristée prit place sur son visage fin.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? » geignit-il. 

- Si, mais... Tu dois te reposer. » tenta Crawford, rappelant implicitement l'aventure de la « possession ». 

- N'importe quoi. Je vais très bien. Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite !!! » un grand sourire prometteur fleurit sur ses lèvres roses.  
  
L'Oracle abandonna la partie. 

Il avait trop envie de goûter à nouveau à la saveur de l'allemand. 

Il avait besoin d'oublier ses visions.  
  
If we could see tomorrow  
  
What of your plans  
  
No one can live in sorrow  
  
Ask all your friends  
  
Times that you took in stride  
  
They're back in demand  
  
I was the one who's washing  
  
Blood off your hands  
  
Yoji entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son leader. 

Celui-ci était assit sur son lit, en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel, dans une pose typique de yoga. 

Il ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il entendit le blond entrer et s'asseoir sur le divan.  
  
- Aya... On voulait te parler, Omi et moi, de la dernière fois à l'hôpital... » commença l'aîné, choisissant ses mots pour ne pas déclencher de dispute inutile. « Franchement... C'est pas un peu dégueulasse comme comportement ?  
  
Le rouquin se leva et se planta devant sa fenêtre. 

Le temps était déchaîné au-dehors, et la pluie s'écrasait sans cesse sur la vitre. 

Les voitures klaxonnaient, les essuie-glaces en marche. 

Les passants étaient camouflés sous leurs parapluies et se hâtaient de rentrer. 

Aucune lampe n'était allumée dans la chambre, et elle se confondait avec le ciel, grise. 

Seul les cheveux rouges d'Aya brillaient, ainsi que sa peau pâle, son jean serré et déchiré par endroits, et son pull noir trop ample.  
  
- J'estime m'être comporté comme je le devais envers lui. » répondit-il de sa voix glaciale. 

- Tu veux dire que c'était normal de lui gueuler tout le temps dessus, de sortir des trucs méchants et désobligeants à chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort ? 

- Je n'étais pas comme ça. 

- Il faut croire que oui, Aya. Tu savais que Ken tenait énormément à toi. Ca le blessait bien plus que tu ne le crois de se sentir haït par toi. » fit Yoji en repensant aux nombreuses fois où il avait consolé le brun. 

- Je n'avais pas besoin de son attention, et puis c'est pas d'ma faute s'il ne savait rien faire de ses mains !!! » jeta Abyssinian, que la colère gagnait doucement. 

- Tu exagères, Aya. Il avait juste besoin de prouver que justement, il n'était pas si nul que ça. Or tu l'en empêchais constamment. 

- Je n'ai rien empêché du tout et puis c'est de sa faute s'il s'est mit dans la mouise !!! Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu peux penser, c'est moi qui décide ici! » cria le rouquin, furieux, en se retournant vers son aîné.  
  
Yoji ne répondit rien et le laissa faire. 

Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver par-dessus. 

Aya était une tête de mule, mais le blond se refusait à croire qu'il n'en avait réellement rien à faire de l'état de leur compagnon. 

Il vit son cadet prendre rageusement un paquet de cigarette et en allumer une.  
  
- Tu t'es mit à fumer ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. 

- Je fume depuis quand je veux, ça ne regarde que moi !!! » répliqua sèchement Aya. 

- Ecoutes. Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on se tape dessus, mais je pense sincèrement que tu as un sérieux problème, Aya. Et on devrait en parler, parce que là c'est de l'autodestruction et en plus, ça fout la merde dans le groupe entier. » expliqua l'ancien détective en se levant. 

- Je n'ai aucuns problèmes !!! » hurla le roux. 

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans ces états pour une simple discussion ?! Regarde la réalité en face !!! Admets que quelque chose ne va pas ! A ce train là, c'est notre séparation, Aya! » cria à son tour le blond, poussé à bout.  
  
Le leader des Weiβ écrasa vivement sa cigarette en n'ayant fumé que le quart et s'approcha dangereusement de son aîné.  
  
- Sors d'ici, Kudo, sors, ou je ne maîtrise plus rien !!!  
  
Yoji obtempéra sans rouspéter. 

Il sortit et rejoignit son petit amant au salon. 

Il s'affala sur le canapé et rapporta tout de la conversation passée.

Omi l'embrassa et lui intima gentiment l'ordre de se calmer, puis lui proposa une partie de Bloody Road 3 pour passer ses nerfs.  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
I still love you baby  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
La moto dérapa sur le sol mouillé avant de se garer dans le parking à cet effet. 

Un homme en long trench-coat noir entra dans le hall de l'hôpital tout en ôtant son casque, noir lui aussi. 

Il dégoulinait d'eau, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. 

Des murmures admiratifs des infirmières, ça non plus, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. 

Ses bottes de cuir claquaient sur le sol dallé, et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce que le mot « réanimation » s'affiche en surbrillance sur le cadran. 

Aya entra doucement dans la chambre sombre de Ken, où seul le bip du signal cardiaque diffusait par intermittence une lueur verte. 

Le rouquin alla tirer les rideaux et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du brun comateux. 

Il le regarda longuement. 

Son visage de cire, où les bandages avaient été retirés, était violacé par endroit et une vilaine brûlure barrait sa joue droite. 

Sa peau était diaphane et se fondait presque avec les draps blancs. 

Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, presque imperceptiblement, et seul le suintement discret de la machine respiratoire prouvait que ses poumons fonctionnaient. 

Un liquide jaunâtre coulait dans une perfusion, de même que du sang.

Ses veines formaient comme un réseau routier magique où la vie circulait. 

Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés avec une raie sur le côté. 

Cela faisait étrange de ne pas le voir échevelé... 

Ses longs cils noirs dessinaient une petite ombre sur ses paupières closes. 

Il était vraiment beau. 

Aya prit délicatement la main tiède de Ken dans les siennes et la serra doucement. 

Cette chaleur le rassurait. 

La mort de Ken créerait un vide énorme au sein du groupe. 

Le rouquin avait de la peine à l'admettre, mais ses rires et ses cris, ainsi que ceux des deux autres faisaient partie de son quotidien, et le silence qui régnait déjà dans la maison était déroutant.  
  
- Tu dois vraiment me trouver dégoûtant, non ? » demanda-t-il doucement au chaton inconscient. « Je me comporte comme un salaud paraît-il, et je viens pleurer vers toi... Dois-je me sentir coupable de ton état ? Mais si tu n'étais pas allé dans cette chapelle avec ce type, je n'aurais pas eu à venir te chercher, et tu ne serais pas à l'hôpital pour une poupée... Seulement, si tu es partit, c'est parce que je te rejetais, non ? ... Ainsi, c'est donc réellement de ma faute... aussi, pourquoi tu t'accrochais ? Je t'ai dis clairement non, alors pourquoi continuais-tu à me poursuivre ? Je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Si j'ai choisi d'être seul, c'est mon problème ! Et maintenant, regardes l'état dans lequel tu es! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con...  
  
Sa voix se brisa. 

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le corps inerte de son cadet et ses larmes roulèrent d'elles mêmes jusqu'au tissu où elles furent bues.  
  
- Pourquoi faisais-tu tant attention à moi ? Pourquoi ne comprenais-tu pas que je ne voulais pas de toi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tu me désobéisses ?! Regardes-toi Ken !!! Regardes-toi bon sang !!! » il avait commencé à crier et s'était levé jusqu'à se planter devant le miroir.  
  
Il se voyait, les yeux rougis et bouffis par ses pleurs. 

Derrière lui, le cadrant de l'ordinateur.  
  
- Regardes-toi, Aya, regardes-toi toi-même !!! Tu as toujours été un incapable !!! Incapable de protéger, incapable d'aimer !!! Tu es un assassin !!! Un assassin, tu entends ?! Tu as tué pleins d'innocents, tu as tué ta sœur, tu as tué Ken, tu as tué son amour !!! Et ils ne s'en relèveront jamais !!! Jamais !!! » hurla-t-il à son propre reflet.  
  
Une infirmière qui passait entra précipitamment dans la pièce.  
  
- Monsieur !!! Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Abyssinian se tourna lentement vers elle.  
  
- C'est sans espoir n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix morne. 

- Pardon ? 

- C'est sans espoir... il est mort. » fit Aya en désignant Ken. 

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, Monsieur. Les médecins restent optimistes tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé la cause de son coma. » répondit la femme avec un sourire doux. « Mais vous pouvez toujours lui parler tant qu'il est en vie. Il vous entend, savez-vous ? Peut-être même qu'il vous répondra. 

- Comment ça ? 

- Une simple pression de la main, un tic au visage, un frisson, ou même un battement de coeur. » expliqua-t-elle gentiment. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.  
  
Elle sortit. 

Le Weiss se rapprocha du lit. 

Il scruta son compagnon et soupira.  
  
- Tu m'entends ?  
  
Il s'assit sur le matelas. 

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux sombres et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la joue fraîche. 

Il posa ses lèvres sur les yeux fermés.  
  
- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir détruit ? » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.  
  
Le rouquin ôta délicatement le masque respiratoire et se baissa au niveau de la bouche de brun. 

Un très léger souffle en sortait. 

Il le bu doucement, et immisça même sa langue entre les deux morceaux de chaire, sans scrupules, au risque de l'étouffer. 

Il se recula ensuite et remit le masque. 

Il resta encore quelques minutes à le fixer, à la recherche du moindre signe qui puisse être lu comme une réponse. 

Mais rien ne vint. 

Le visage de poupée chinoise resta impassible. 

Sauf peut-être une ombre placée de telle façon qu'Aya crût y voir un froncement de sourcils. 

Il se leva et sortit.  
  
I know the things you wanted  
  
They're not what you have  
  
With all the people talkin'  
  
It's drivin' you mad  
  
If I was standin' by you  
  
How would you feel  
  
Knowing your love's decided  
  
And all love is real  
  
- Bonjour, nous venons voir un certain Jei Farfarello. » fit Crawford à l'adresse de la réceptionniste.  
  
Jei Farfarello... c'est complètement ridicule !!!   
  
Schuldig eut un sourire moqueur. 

Ils avaient été obligés de combiner les deux noms de l'albinos pour que cela paraisse à peu près normal aux autorités et, en l'occurrence, aux infirmiers. 

Après avoir réglé quelques formalités, les Schwarz rejoignirent la chambre de leur quatrième ami. 

Celui-ci était assis par terre au milieu de la pièce. 

Un pantalon de coton blanc ainsi qu'une courte tunique étaient ses seuls vêtements. 

Le sol et les murs étaient légèrement capitonnés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de camisole ou de lit à sangle.  
  
Les voilà au moins devenus plus humains songea le roux dans les esprits de ses amis.  
  
Tous se souvenaient du jour où le biokinésiste avait intégré l'équipe.  
  
- Seulement, pour compenser, ils lui filent une tonnée de médic'... » lâcha Nagi d'un air triste.  
  
Crawford ne dit rien et s'assit sur une chaise. 

Le japonais et l'allemand, eux, s'approchèrent de Farfarello et s'agenouillèrent près de lui.  
  
- Farfie... » appela doucement le télépathe. « Mon dieu, Farfounet, pourquoi es- tu redevenu comme ça ? 

- Ah... c'est vrai que tu ne l'avais encore pas vu toi... » fit le petit brun. « Farfie, tu sais, Ken n'est pas mort, ça ne sert à rien de sombrer dans le mutisme...  
  
Du moins, il n'est pas encore mort...  
  
Nagi, si tu pense ça tu aggrave les choses...  
  
Le jeune sursauta. 

Ca faisait vraiment bizarre d'entendre une voix résonner au plus profond de soi... 

Schuldig pouvait même parfois créer de courtes illusions, de quelques secondes, mais tellement réelles... 

Etre télépathe devait être quelque chose de très plaisant. 

On ne devait avoir aucunes limites...  
  
Oui, mais on se fait haïr, ça fait mal de briser un esprit résistant, et on meurt très jeune, mon petit. Tiens, avec ça, tu me donnes une idée... Et si j'allais chercher Farfarello... ?   
  
Nagi fixa le rouquin qui fit un sourire assuré.  
  
- Brad, je vais nous faire parler notre petit berseker. Je vais aller le chercher... » déclara-t-il à voix haute.  
  
Crawford fronça des sourcils et fit un petit signe de la main. 

Cela voulait dire : libre à toi, mais attention... 

L'allemand sourit de plus belle.  
  
- Laissez-moi exercer mon deuxième art, celui que je maîtrise le plus après l'Amour...  
  
Il s'assit en face de Farfarello et lui caressa doucement la joue. 

Il mêla ensuite ses doigts aux siens et ferma les yeux. 

Parmi toutes les voix qu'il entendait, il devait en trouver une, une seule, et une muette. 

Jei était un esprit blanc. 

Schuldig se promenait dans une rue aux tons de gris, où passait beaucoup de monde. 

Tokyo toute entière tenait dans ce boulevard monochrome, avec ses habitants, ses chats, ses bébés et ses rats. 

Lui seul peint en couleurs vives, il passait entre les ombres, en cherchant une en particulier. 

Bizarrement, il cru reconnaître la forme du berseker devant une église. 

Le rouquin sourit. 

Il rattrapa son ami et passa au travers. 

L'endroit dans lequel il se retrouva ne ressemblait à rien. 

Pouvait-on seulement appeler ça « un endroit » ? 

Il faisait noir. 

Le télépathe posa une main contre un mur et avança doucement, ne sachant pas où ses pieds se posaient.  
  
Farfie... Entends-moi. C'est Schuldig, je sais que tu te souviens. Tu ne nous as pas oublié, tu nous as juste mit derrière un autre visage... Ken. Entends ce nom, Farfarello. Ken Hidaka. Weiss. Sibérian. Tu connais tout ça. Entends-moi. Viens à moi, Jei... Viens à moi, sortons ensemble d'ici. Pour aller voir Ken. Lui aussi est perdu, Farfie. Tout comme toi. Il dort, mais les yeux fermés. Si tu viens le voir et que tu lui parles, comme je le fais à l'instant, il reconnaîtra ta voix, et il se réveillera. Car il saura que tu es là à ses côtés, et il n'aura plus peur d'être seul... Tu comprends ? Viens me chercher, Farfarello. Pour retrouver ton amour.   
  
Crawford et Nagi regardaient fixement les deux jeunes hommes assis par terre. 

Le corps de Schuldig était secoué de frissons, et parfois un spasme plus fort le faisait se redresser brusquement. 

Ses muscles étaient tendus, et sa main se serrait tel un étau autour de celle de l'albinos. 

Celui-ci ne bronchait pas. 

Seul ses yeux se fermaient et il secouait doucement la tête, comme pour chasser une présence gênante. 

Aucun des deux spectateurs n'osaient parler, de peur de briser le lien magique qui les unissait.

L'allemand continuait de marcher, mais se retrouvait fréquemment en face de mur. 

Il tournait en rond dans cet esprit trop vide. 

L'atmosphère devenait oppressante pour lui, presque insoutenable. 

Il n'y avait aucuns souvenirs auxquels il pouvait se raccrocher, et progresser. 

Ils étaient pour lui un lampadaire dans une rue mal famée par une nuit d'hiver, une bouffée d'oxygène lors d'une plongée toujours plus profonde dans les méandres du subconscient. 

Sa tête tournait. 

Il fallait qu'il retrouve vite le cœur vivant de ce monde dépeuplé, au risque de laisser son propre esprit s'en aller.  
  
Farfarello ! Ne me laisse pas seul ici. Je sais que tu le regretterais. Farfarello ! Pour Ken. Sors d'ici pour Ken. Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tout... Il faut que tu aille le voir... et vous pourrez vous aimer à nouveau...  
  
Qui es-tu toi, pour comprendre ma peine ? J'ai usé du pire des pouvoirs pour obtenir un cœur qui ne m'était pas destiné. J'ai abusé de sa patience et de sa gentillesse pour mon propre plaisir. Je l'ai empoisonné jusqu'à qu'il réponde à mes attentes, et lorsque j'ai compris... Lorsque j'ai compris que le venin n'agissait plus, mais qu'il m'offrait son âme de lui-même... C'était trop tard... Les Esprits du mauvais côté se sont vengés... Ils ont prit leur dû... Ils ont ôté la vie de mon ange... Ils m'ont tués. Vas-t'en, je paie...  
  
Nagi serra le bas du pantalon de son leader dans sa main fine. 

Les secousses des deux corps étaient de plus en plus violentes, et du sang s'écoulait lentement du nez du rouquin, ainsi qu'une sécrétion transparente mêlée de carmin de ses oreilles. 

L'américain ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et arracha Schuldig de son emprise qui allait devenir mortelle, puis le gifla. 

La coupure fut violente pour le télépathe qui roula au sol, parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. 

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et jetait des regards affolés à droite et à gauche. 

Crawford le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Chh... C'est Brad... Chh.  
  
L'allemand se détendit et soupira dans la chemise de son amant.  
  
- Il ne veut pas... » dit-il d'une voix cassée. 

- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, reposes-toi... Il reviendra sans doute tout seul. Laisse lui le temps. Pourquoi ne l'emmènerions-nous pas voir Hidaka ? » proposa enfin l'Oracle.  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
A nouveau cette chambre sombre, que seul éclairait l'appareil cardiaque. 

Farfarello était assit près de son amant d'un jour. 

Il le contemplait, impassible. 

Ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait aimé. 

Son ange avait un teint délicieusement ambré, des lèvres roses faites uniquement pour ses baisers, une peau chaude qui frémissait sous ses caresses, un souffle envoûtant, un parfum doux et excitant, des yeux profonds où il faisait bon de se perdre, qui brillaient comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été après un orage... 

Et sa voix... 

Une voix enchanteresse qui ne disait que des douceurs... 

Or cette poupée qui s'offrait à son regard désabusé n'était rien de tout cela. 

Il ne resta pas plus de dix minutes à le contempler et se prépara à sortir. 

Cependant, la douleur était telle alors qu'il faisait face à la vérité, alors qu'il se forçait à accepter que ce pantin de chair était celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il se pencha vers son amant et embrassa son visage et ses mains, comme un prince et une belle au bois dormant.  
  
- Ken, I love you... I miss you... Forgive me for all the pain... Forgive me my angel... I love you... Je me souviendrais toujours de toi... Je te rejoindrais bien vite, attends-moi, mon prince blanc... » pleura-t-il doucement.  
  
La courbe verte sur l'écran s'accéléra un instant et une bouffée d'air plus conséquente que les autres fut aspirée, mais Jei était déjà sortit.

  
  
Crawford fumait tranquillement, allongé sur son lit. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son amant qui était appuyé contre la fenêtre, à fixer la pluie.  
  
- Schu... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

- Rien... je pensais à Farfie... » répondit doucement le télépathe. « J'étais en train de m'imaginer... si cela nous arrivais à nous... comment réagirait-on ? J'ai envie de les aider. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire... Farfarello me rejette de son esprit...   
  
L'américain se leva et prit le rouquin dans ses bras. 

Celui-ci se laisser aller contre le torse musclé en soupirant.  
  
- Notre pauvre, pauvre Farfie... lui qui était si seul... il avait enfin trouvé son bonheur. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Est-ce pour se venger de nos meurtres ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponses. 

- Je ne sais pas, Schu... Tu sais, si j'avais vu plus tôt, si j'avais compris le sens de mes visions, j'aurais tout fait pour éviter ça... » répondit le brun en caressant doucement la longue chevelure de feu de Schuldig. 

- Oui, bien sûr... mais c'est trop tard... il faut trouver autre chose. Je crois que j'ai une idée ! » s'exclama l'allemand en s'écartant du Schwarz. « Oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête... Ecoutes, Farfie m'a repoussé parce qu'il était conscient de mon intrusion... Mais Ken, il dort, lui !!! Si j'allais le chercher ? C'est sans risques, non ? Je le ramène et on organise une petite rencontre, et... 

- Stop mon grand. » coupa Crawford en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu t'emballe trop. Tu as vu ce qui t'est arriv ? Déjà qu'un télépathe ne vit pas longtemps, si en plus tu forces, tu vas crever avant même d'avoir vingt- trois ans... Je refuse que tu retentes l'expérience. Je ne le sens pas du tout.  
  
Le rouquin se retourna et prit une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant.  
  
- Tu doutes de moi ? » fit-il d'une petite voix suraiguë. 

- Je m'inquiètes pour my lover, my sweet little german.   
  
Schuldig sourit et se pendit au cou de son aîné.  
  
- Ne me prends pas pour un incapable. J'ai envie de voir Farfarello heureux, à n'importe quel prix. 

- Même au prix de ta vie ? Et moi, tu y penses ? Ai-je envie de te perdre ? » demanda Crawford, que le discours de l'impétueux télépathe énervait.  
  
Le MasterMind fit quelques pas dans la chambre et croisa les bras.  
  
- Je te répète de ne pas me prendre pour un incapable. 

- Ca n'a rien à voir, triple imbécile !!! Tu es très capable, surtout pour faire des âneries !!! Tu te suiciderais pour ramener un mort ? » cria l'Oracle. 

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Crawford !!! 

- Schuldig, je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit ! Mieux vaut attendre le verdict des médecins et le réveil de Farfarello. Il ne va pas rester éternellement comme ça non plus !!!  
  
L'allemand gifla son amant et sortit.  
  
- Ne me parles jamais comme ça, tu entends ? Je ne suis pas un chien ! Je fais ce que je veux !!! » cria-t-il du bout du couloir.  
  
Crawford frappa sur le petit bureau. 

Mais quelle tête de mule !!! Je n'y crois pas ! Depuis quand est-il si compatissant ?  
  
- Schuldig... excuse-moi. Mais ne fais rien d'insensé. » lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon enfermé dans sa chambre. 

- Ruhe !!! Du nerv mich !!! » hurla l'autre à travers la porte.  
  
L'américain laissa tomber. 

Quand Schuldig décidait de faire une crise, il y en avait généralement pour un bon moment. 

D'ici une heure, il aura oublié... Et merde... Qui va faire à manger ?  
  
- Nagi !!! viens voir s'il te plaît !   
  
I thought I could live in your world  
  
As years all went by  
  
With all the voices I've heard  
  
Something has died  
  
And when you're in need of someone  
  
My heart won't deny you  
  
So many seem so lonely  
  
With no one left to cry to baby  
  
Schuldig regarda son réveil. 

Une heure... ho là là... J'ai envie de dormir... 

Soudain, il se leva. 

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et une rangée de dents blanches brilla dans la nuit de sa chambre. 

Il mit rapidement quelques habits et ouvrit délicatement sa porte. 

A pas feutrés, il descendit les escaliers de bois pour se retrouver dans l'entrée. 

Alors qu'il allait décrocher son manteau, une latte du parquet décida de grincer. 

L'allemand se figea et bloqua sa respiration. 

Il attendit quelques instants, le cœur battant, mais Crawford ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. 

Pff... il doit ronfler comme un gros bébé... 

Il laça ses chaussures et sortit dans la nuit froide. 

La pluie avait cessé, mais le temps ne s'était guère réchauffé. 

Il entra dans sa Thunderbird bleue électrique et démarra en trombe en direction de l'hôpital. 

Il se planta devant l'infirmier de garde qui lisait tranquillement un journal et tapota sur le comptoir.  
  
- Mon... Monsieur !!! Vous n'avez pas le droit de... » commença-t-il en se levant, mais le télépathe l'arrêta en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche. 

- Moi je suis sur que si, mon chou... ! » murmura le roux en souriant.  
  
Il s'immisça dans son esprit et déboussola complètement le pauvre infirmier. 

Celui-ci se rassit, hébété, et continua machinalement de taper à l'ordinateur. 

Schuldig partit en ricanant et rejoignit la chambre de Sibérian. 

Après plusieurs portes qui n'étaient pas celle du brun, il le trouva enfin et s'assit près du corps endormi qu'il regarda longuement. 

Mon beau petit chaton... Comme tu es kawaii quand tu dors ! Je comprends que Jei soit tombé sous le charme. 

Il ôta sa veste tout en chantonnant « Sous le Charme », d'une chanteuse africaine dont il avait oublié le nom, et se replaça près du Weiβ. 

Il se massa un instant les tempes puis prit la main de Ken dans la sienne. 

Pas que cela soit absolument nécessaire, mais le contact physique le rassurait et formait une sorte de liaison renforcée. 

Il pénétra sans encombres dans l'esprit du brun et commença à chercher. 

N'importe quoi. 

Des bribes de vie, de souvenirs, des éléments qui reconstitueraient sa mémoire endormie... 

Il évoluait dans un monde sombre, où flottait des milliers de petites lucioles. 

Chacune d'elles étaient des parties de son existence qui dérivaient lentement. 

Il voyait sa vie au Koneko, des gens dans une maison en feu, un homme brun qui souriait étrangement, une coupe dans un stade de foot, des enfants, un hôpital, les Weiβ, les Schwarz, et tant d'autres personnes, tant d'autres endroits, tant d'autres moments... 

Il commença à parler, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour Farfarello, choisissant ses mots, construisant des phrases frappantes, usant des souvenirs de l'albinos et du brun pour donner de la force à son récit, cherchant les failles de cet esprit assoupi, pour le ramener enfin à la vie.

  
  
Il y avait du sang... 

Beaucoup de sang... 

Et une chose flasque qui ressemblait vaguement à du tofu... 

Ou un cerveau... 

Un corps pâle qui s'agitait dans tout les sens, comme un épileptique...

Du sang qui coulait de lèvres roses qui lui semblait bien connues...

Une masse orange, comme des spaghetti... 

Ou des cheveux... 

Un second corps fin et cambré, qui explosait dans une gerbe d'étincelles, comme brisé... 

Et la tête de la poupée qui tombait... 

Tombait... 

Tombait encore... 

Et la tête de Schuldig qui roulait... 

Roulait... 

Roulait encore... 

Une image : Ken assit dans son lit à l'hôpital, Schu, la tête posée sur le matelas, dans une marre de sang... Un cri...  
  
- SCHULDIG !!!!  
  
Crawford sursauta en hurlant. 

Il était couvert de sueur, parcouru de frissons. 

Sa tête tournait et il ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait. 

Ah oui, sa chambre... 

Il regarda à ses côtés, mais la place habituelle de son amant était vide.

Il se leva précipitamment et traversa le couloir pour aller dans la chambre « originale » de l'allemand. 

Les draps étaient froissés, ses vêtements avaient disparus. 

Un vent de panique l'emplit. 

Ce pressentiment... 

Comme un vide en lui... 

Non... Non, pitié, non... Ca ne se peut pas, il ne peut pas être mort... 

Ce mot résonna dans son esprit. Mort...  
  
- Non ! » cria-t-il en serrant les poings.  
  
Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla, puis sortit en vitesse pour rejoindre l'hôpital où se trouvait Ken.

  
  
La courbe sur l'écran s'affolait. 

Les battements de coeur étaient beaucoup trop rapides. 

Des gémissements étouffés par le masque à oxygène résonnaient dans la pièce. 

Le corps de Ken était violemment secoué par une force étrange. 

Tous les membres de Schuldig étaient tétanisés. 

Il saignait abondamment, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. 

En était-il seulement conscient ? 

Etait-il conscient que son cerveau ne supportait plus la pression qu'exerçait l'esprit de Sibérian sur le sien ? 

L'étau se resserrait, et bientôt l'air vint à manquer. 

Leurs consciences étaient reliées par un long fil d'argent, qui s'infiltrait par leur nerf jusqu'à leur boîte crânienne. 

Un ciseau sadique le trancha aussi facilement que s'il eut s'agit d'un cheveux. 

Sans un cri, Schuldig retomba sur le matelas, tandis qu'en hurlant, Ken se redressa et arrachait son masque. 

Le cœur battant, le regard affolé, il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. 

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec un fracas assourdissant. 

Crawford se tenait dans la lumière, essoufflé. 

Bleu nuit et moka se croisèrent. 

Un silence pesant s'était installé. 

Lentement, l'américain s'approcha du lit. 

Hidaka le fixait toujours. 

Il redressa le corps mou de son amant et l'appuya au dossier de la chaise. 

Sa tête roula sur ses épaules jusqu'à basculer en arrière. 

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ainsi que sa bouche. 

Du sang coulait de tous les orifices de son visage grisâtre. 

Seul son léger et sinistre « ploc ploc » résonnait dans la pièce. 

L'appareil cardiaque avait sauté. 

Le carmin qui coulait de son regard aigue-marine formait comme des larmes. 

L'Oracle ferma délicatement les paupières et la bouche de son défunt partenaire.  
  
- Il est mort... » murmura Ken.  
  
Ses premiers mots depuis deux longs mois. 

Il ne devait pas bien se rendre compte de la situation... 

Ou justement, il l'acceptait avec un stoïcisme implacable. 

Crawford acquiesça doucement. 

Ses yeux le piquaient. 

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine, un poids qui pesait quelque part entre son cœur et ses poumons. 

Une sorte de grosse boule obstruait sa gorge, mais il se força à déglutir et à respirer profondément pour faire passer son malaise. 

Toujours sans un mot, il appela l'infirmière de garde.

  
  
L'enterrement du rouquin s'était fait dans la plus grande discrétion. 

Seul les trois Schwarz y avaient assistés. 

Nagi avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son frêle corps d'adolescent, et ses deux aînés étaient restés de marbre. 

Une semaine après, Farfarello attendait, assit sur un banc, dans un parc ensoleillé. 

Nagi lapait une glace en silence, balançant nonchalamment ses jambes, et Crawford restait debout, tout de noir vêtu. 

Ils s'étaient fixés un rendez-vous avec les Weiβ, lesquels avaient recueillis Ken dès son réveil. 

Les deux amoureux n'étaient absolument pas au courant, certains tout les deux du décès de l'autre. 

Une tête rousse apparu non loin, ainsi que deux blondes et une brune qui avançait en se soutenant au bras de Yoji.  
  
- Farfarello, c'est pour toi. » dit l'Oracle à voix haute en tapotant sur l'épaule du berseker.  
  
Celui-ci releva nonchalamment la tête et resta pétrifié. 

Ken marchait doucement vers lui. 

Un sourire gigantesque dévora le visage du chaton lorsqu'il reconnu son amant. 

Jei se leva, refusant d'y croire. 

Sibérian voulu accélérer le pas, mais il était encore fragile et ne pu que trottiner vers l'albinos. 

Les trois Weiβ s'arrêtèrent à distance et les deux jeunes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

Farfarello caressa tendrement le visage du brun, les doigts tremblants d'émotion. 

Ken pleurait et souriait en même temps, trop heureux pour pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. 

Une larme roula elle aussi du coin de l'œil ambré du biokinésiste.  
  
- Ken... Ken... Je ne rêve pas... It's you, my sweetheart, my love... » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.  
  
L'ex-footballeur lui souri de plus belle en reniflant. 

Leurs bouches se scellèrent. 

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage. 

Des enfants riaient en jouant. 

La glace à la fraise du petit télékinésiste fondait délicieusement sous sa langue. 

Omi embrassa passionnément son amant. 

Aya sourit. 

Crawford aussi, le coin de l'œil mouillé.  
  
- Je t'aime...  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Baby maybe someday  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Tonight

  
  
Owari  
  
Et voilà!!! Heu... fallait-il un lemon??? Je ne m'en souviens plus! Alors Cath, rassurée ? Tes deux mamours s'aiment et c'est beau !!! Et mon Schuschu... Ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn Schuuuuuuuuuu !!! Mon héros !!! Comme il est courageux !!! Je sais... vous vous en foutez, personne ne l'aime mon bel allemand... Beuh. 


	8. épilogue 02

Titre: Voodoo

Séquence: épilogue 02

Auteur: Sh

Base: Weiß Kreuz

Couple: Farfarello – Ken

Genre: lemon

Disclaimer: Bon ben… voilà un second épilogue… désolée, c'est pas clair mais bon. En fait, il devait y avoir un lemon dans l'épilogue, que j'ai oublié. Je me suis faite quasiment lyncher par Cath, alors j'ai cédé (enfin, pas Cath elle-même, mais mon chéridoudou de Sargo…). Ca m'énerve un peu parce que je sais pas bien écrire les scènes « graphiques », et j'ai une flegme monstre… En plus, je viens de voir Edward aux mains d'argent, et c'est tellement triste… -- mais heureusement, Pierrot est là pour égayer mes oreilles

Sargo appartient à Cath.

Voodoo

Epilogue – deuxième partie

Au milieu du parc, sous le soleil déclinant de l'après-midi, un couple faisait des cabrioles dans une valse interminable.

Farfarello avait prit Ken dans ses bras, comme une princesse de conte, et tournait sur lui-même en riant.

Il s'arrêta, étourdit, sur une pelouse fraîchement tondue, au bord d'un petit étang.

Le brun se laissa glisser au sol et embrassa passionnément son amant.

Il pleurait toujours.

C'était bête, mais il était tellement heureux…

Après toute cette aventure macabre…

Ils se retrouvaient, vivant, en bon état…

Ils ne cessaient de se répéter les mêmes mots, mais ça faisait tant de bien de les entendre…

Ces simples mots…

« Je t'aime »

« Je suis là »

« C'est terminé »

Et « pardon » aussi, mais celui-là, on préférait l'oublier.

Leurs lèvres ne semblaient plus pouvoir se détacher, ni leurs mains se désemmêler.

Mais Crawford toussota près d'eux et les forcèrent à regarder autre chose que les yeux de l'être aimé.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est déjà l'heure… » déclara-t-il doucement.

- Oui… » Yoji s'approcha. « C'est déjà sept heure moins le quart, et tu dois te reposer, parce que demain, on va au médecin, Ken.

Le chaton hocha lentement de la tête.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du berseker.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter encore une fois.

Et peut-être…

Ne plus le retrouver…

Il se retourna pour cacher son visage dans le cou de l'irlandais.

Les larmes qui coulaient à présent étaient emplies de tristesse et de crainte.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter… j'ai peur… » murmura-t-il entre ses sanglots.

- Non… je suis là… Plus rien ne peut arriver maintenant. Il faut te soigner correctement, pour être bien après… On se voit demain, je te le promets. » le rassura doucement son aîné.

- Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas…

- Chh… C'est une promesse, mon amour. Regardes-moi. Est-ce que je te mens ?

- … » Ken hésita et regarda son amant. « Non…

L'autre l'embrassa longtemps puis ils se séparèrent à regrets.

Avant de se quitter, le leader des Schwarz retrouva l'aîné des Weiβ.

- Tout est prêt, pour… » commença le blond.

- Oui, c'est fait. » coupa l'Oracle. « Ils pourront y aller dès demain, après la visite médicale par exemple. Rendez-vous ici ?

- Sans problème. Alors, à demain, quatorze heures trente.

Chacun rejoignit son repaire.

O0oo0O

- Allez, lève-toi ! Tu vas pas moisir ici toute la nuit ! Surtout qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup…

Un jeune homme assez grand, mince, avec de longs cheveux roux et un regard améthyste tira Aya par le bras.

Celui-ci bougea de son tabouret à regrets, délaissant son verre de saké.

Le bar était presque vide.

Il était tard aussi…

Peut-être même tôt…

Sargo se colla contre lui et entama quelques pas de danse.

Ses mains blanches remontèrent sous le pull d'Abyssinian et ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes.

- Souris un peu… J'ai fini mon service, on peut monter… » murmura-t-il.

Sans attendre, il emmena l'assassin à l'étage, où se trouvait son petit appartement.

En temps qu'employé du bar, il avait droit à un logement gratuit.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et entraîna le roux sur le canapé.

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pas la peine de se morfondre ! Un râteau c'est un râteau. Faut dire que t'étais pas très décidé aussi… Allez, je suis là, moi, autant de temps que tu le voudras.

- C'est vrai ? » demanda Aya.

Le serveur hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Mais qui voudrait d'un type comme moi ? » continua le Weiβ en soupirant.

- Chh. Tais-toi maintenant. Occupes-toi plutôt de moi, tu oublieras vite le reste… » assura Sargo en le tirant à lui.

O0oo0O

Crawford regardait la nuit par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Tout était éteint chez lui, mais les lampadaires au-dehors éclairaient juste assez la pièce pour permettre à Nagi de le rejoindre sans encombres.

Il posa sa main dans le dos de son tuteur et le caressa, en signe de réconfort.

- Qu'est-ce'tu fais… ? » bailla-t-il. « C'est l'heure de dormir… C'est bientôt trois heures…

- Et toi, que fais-tu debout ? » demanda l'Oracle en se retournant.

- J'allais « déposer un ami à la piscine », et j'ai vu que ton bureau était ouvert. » répondit le télékinésiste, faisant sourire son aîné suite à la métaphore employée.

Le brun lui tapota la tête et reporta son attention vers la vitre.

- C'est si beau… si calme… si vide… Presque magique. Qui croirait que Tokyo puisse être silencieuse un jour ?

- Ben faut le voir pour le croire. » lâcha Nagi en se plaçant à côté de Crawford et en frottant ses yeux encore collés.

- Il aimait la nuit… peut-être un reste de son passé… » murmura le Schwarz, plus pour lui-même que pour le japonais.

Ce dernier soupira.

Leur leader n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était profondément affecté par la perte de Schuldig.

En fait, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, c'était impossible à déceler.

Pour les autres, son comportement, bien qu'il s'appliquât à ne rien laisser paraître, ne trompait personne.

Il avait des moments d'absence, un regard éteint, des sourires emprunts de tristesse, et souvent, la nuit lorsqu'il dormait, il gémissait le nom qu'il ne prononçait plus le jour.

Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ?

Oui.

Pas d'être accablé, certes, mais de ne pas lutter contre la vague noire qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Crawford était un homme fort, Nagi n'en doutait pas, et il avait montré maintes fois son courage et ses capacités à surmonter et à réagir face à des situations critiques.

Alors pourquoi cette force le quittait-elle à présent ?

Allait-il se laisser transformer en légume ?

Mais aussi…

Comment faire pour ne pas le brusquer ?

Le petit Prodigy était également attristé, bien sur.

Et il avait peur que ses paroles ou ses actes soient perçus comme s'il se fichait bien de la disparition du télépathe.

Il frotta le dos de son aîné.

- Peut-être. Mais il aimait ça aussi parce qu'il trouvait la nuit belle, comme toi. Après tout, c'est « schwarz »… Arrête de te torturer Brad, il ne serait pas content. Et tu sais ce qu'il ferait ? Il bouderait, et puis après, il viendrait te faire un massage. Veux-tu que j'essaie de t'en faire un ? Je suis assez réveillé maintenant. » proposa l'adolescent.

- Va te coucher, Nagi. C'est tard… » fit l'américain avec un petit sourire.

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas te faire plus de mal cette nuit. » ordonna le brun d'un ton doux et dur à la fois.

Crawford le serra contre lui et embrassa gentiment son front.

- C'est promis, petit monstre…

Nagi eut une moue dubitative mais n'insista pas plus.

Après tout…

Il fallait l'aider, mais il fallait aussi qu'il trouve seul un morceau du chemin qui le ferait remonter.

Il sortit doucement du bureau.

L'Oracle alluma une petite lampe et prit le paquet de photographies qui était posé sur le secrétaire.

Un Schuldig par ci, un autre par l

Assis, debout, couché, nu, habillé, endormi, éveillé, rieur, grimaçant, sérieux, aguicheur…

Combien de fois les avait-il regardé, ces clichés, depuis ce jour, à l'hôpital ?

Un nombre infini de fois…  
Et combien de fois avait-il pleuré en revoyant ces fragments de passé ?

Trop de fois…

_Je crois que c'est le moment…_

_Sans oublier, mais vivant avec._

_S'en accommoder._

_Tu fais partie de mon passé, mais tu m'accompagnes toujours pourtant…_

_Bonne nuit, Schuldig._

_Maintenant, vas dormir, et moi, je vais vivre._

Il reposa tout, éteignit et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre.

Il fallait être frais pour le lendemain…

Pour un nouveau lendemain.

O0oo0O

- Bon… Et bien, tout est parfait, monsieur Hidaka. Que vous dire d'autre à part de ne pas trop vous surmener, et de continuer votre cure de vitamines ? Pas de jogging, pas de trop gros travaux ménagers, pas de sport en général, quelque chose de trop éprouvant pour votre métabolisme qui se remet doucement en marche. C'est compris ?

Ken baissa les paupières en signe d'acquiescement.

Le docteur sourit et rangea son dossier.

Il se leva ensuite, raccompagna le brun à la porte et échangea une vigoureuse poignée de main avec lui.

Sibérian rejoignit son groupe dans la décapotable rouge de Yoji.

- On est bon ? » demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, on peut y aller. » répondit Ken.

Le blond démarra en direction du parc où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec les Schwarz, plus ou moins à l'insu des deux amoureux.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir, mais le « où » et le « pourquoi » restaient inconnus.

A l'abord des grilles, ils retrouvèrent le Hummer noir intérieur crème de l'ancien groupe adverse.

Crawford leur fit un signe et ils partirent en ville.

Peu après, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble de style colonial, en pierre, avec une épaisse porte de bois et de fer forgé.

Ils descendirent de voiture et les deux amants se sautèrent dans les bras, s'embrassant sur le trottoir, se moquant bien des passants.

Prenant appui au bras du biokinésiste, Ken suivit les quatre autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Un escalier en pierre montait en colimaçon, desservant cinq étages, soit cinq appartements.

Arrivés au dernier, Crawford inséra une clef dans la porte et ouvrit.

Tous entrèrent.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent des bouches des deux plus jeunes et des deux amoureux.

Yoji et Bradley eurent un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Omi.

- C'est la maison de Farfie et Kenken. » expliqua le blond en croisant les bras, guettant la réaction du Sibérian.

- Quoi ?! » s'exclama celui-ci.

- Crawford et moi avons eu l'idée, il s'est chargé de faire les papiers. Schwarz ou Weiβ, même distance. La fac à dix minutes de bus, un supermarché à vingt, sans compter les Convinis…

Ken s'avança seul au milieu de la pièce.

L'appartement était vide, mais il laissait imaginer tout ce qui pourrait être fait à l'intérieur.

Il s'approcha d'une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse relativement grande, où même une piscine était incrustée dans le sol.

- Jei, regardes ça !!! Une piscine !!! Au cinquième étage !!! Et là !!! Un bar en pierre, et une cheminée !!! Et ici ! Oh, on met notre chambre à coucher là, c'est trop superbe !!! Et puis… la salle de bains ! Comme elle est grande !!!

Le brun courrait à travers toutes les pièces, sa voix résonnant contre les parois vierges.

- En plus, t'as le chauffage au sol, et c'est du parquet en chêne s'il vous plaît… » déclara Nagi. « La chance !!!

Farfarello attrapa son amant au vol et l'embrassa.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les quatre jeunes examinaient en détails le nid des deux assassins et décidaient de quoi serait où, Crawford alluma une cigarette et sortit sur la terrasse, et Balinese l'imita.

- Aya n'est pas là ? » demanda l'américain.

- Non, il a décidé de prendre un peu de vacances, pour réfléchir, tout ça… ce n'est pas plus mal. » expliqua l'ancien détective. « Et vous ? Vous… supportez ?

- Petit peu par petit peu, dirons-nous. » répondit le brun en riant légèrement.

Des cris de joie les poussèrent à retourner vers les autres.

O0oo0O

Ken posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira, amplement satisfait.

Ses amis venaient de repartir, ayant aidé à emménager pendant toute la journée.

L'appartement était terminé, à quelques cartons près.

Il était vraiment magnifique.

Le Weiss se tenait dos à la porte d'entrée : devant lui s'étendait la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse.

Dans la pièce principale, le séjour, deux canapés se faisaient face, au centre une table de verre, quelques poufs, une installation vidéo.

Sur les murs, il y avait des bibliothèques garnies de diverses choses, des tableaux.

Le salon était plus bas que le reste de l'appartement, si bien que deux petites marches de pierre faisaient son périmètre.

Directement à gauche se tenait la cuisine, avec une petite table ronde et des tabourets de bar, avec pour unique porte un zinc en pierre et deux battants de bois style saloon.

Un aquarium tropical était posé sur le zinc, d'un bout à l'autre, formant un mur d'un bleu magique.

A droite du séjour, après une imposante porte de bois, on arrivait à la salle de bain, dont le mur gauche était fait de miroirs. Les lavabos étaient contre, avec un plan de travail en bois.

Beaucoup de plantes vertes décoraient l'endroit, un velux diffusait une lumière chaleureuse, et une baignoire ainsi qu'une cabine de douche étaient disposés aux coins de la pièce.

Les deux chambres, elles, étaient situées de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Elles étaient agencées à peu près de la même manière, et celle qui donnait sur la terrasse était investie par le couple.

Ken s'étira, amplement satisfait.

Deux bras pâles vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un souffle chaud murmurer des douceurs au creux de son cou.

Le brun se laissa aller contre le torse de Jei, gémissant doucement, et rejetant la tête en arrière.

Son amant dégusta chaque parcelle de peau tendre, la mordillant, tandis que ses mains remontaient sous le petit t-shirt serré pour aller masser un téton qui ne tarda pas à durcir.

- I want you, my kitty… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le brun sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné.

Ce dernier déboutonna lentement le jean, glissant ses doigts maigres à l'intérieur, caressant le tissu du slip, tandis que sa bouche rejoignait celle de son cadet, savourant une fois de plus leur goût si particulier.

Leur gémissements se perdaient dans leur gorge, les caresses se faisaient plus fiévreuses, leur corps plus sensibles.

Ken se retourna pour approfondir leurs échanges.

Farfarello l'invita à grimper dans ses bras, ce que fit l'autre avec plaisir, et le porta dans leur chambre, non sans cesser leurs baisers.

Refermant la porte du pied, il s'avança au centre de la pièce où se trouvait un confortable matelas à eau et s'assit dessus, Ken sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin.

L'irlandais enleva rapidement leurs deux t-shirt puis dévora le torse finement musclé de son amant de sa bouche brûlante.

Le japonais renversa la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris.

Jei s'appliquait à faire durcir ses deux tétons à grand renfort de coups de dents et de coups de langue.

Il savait Ken sensible en ce point là.

Il le fit se relever, de façon à ce qu'il soit toujouts agenouillé mais que son fessier ne repose plus sur ses talons, et s'attaqua à son nombril.

Son petit amant glissa ses doigts dans son calçon et dégagea son sexe gonflé, puis agrippa les cheveux courts de son aîné pour l'y diriger.

Farfarello ne se fit pas prier et prit le membre tendu en bouche.

Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, se délectant des cris de Ken, écartant ses cuisses blanches pour accéder à d'autres endroits qu'il savait érogène, et pour pénetrer son majeur dans l'anus chaud et étroit du brun.

Ken mouvait son bassin en gémissant, tirant toujours un peu plus sur les mèches grises du berseker, pour le forcer à aller plus vite.

Contrairement à ses attentes, Jei ralentit son allure et retira sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'assouvir si tôt.

Il fit rassoir son amant et lui sourit en baisant ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi... » murmura-t-il.

- Alors prends-moi... je t'en supplie, mon amour, prends-moi maintenant... » lui répondit le ptit footballeur en essuyant la sueur de son front.

Farfarello eut un rictus qui découvrit ses dents pointues et allongea son cadet sur le lit.

Il lui retira rapidement le reste de ses vêtements et fit de même, découvrant ainis son excitation.

Il se coucha dans le dos de Ken et embrassa longuement sa nuque et ses épaules dorées, tout en faisant jouer ses mains sur son torse fin.

Siberian le laissa volontiers passer sa jambe entre les siennes et ronronna presque de plaisir en sentant d'une part les lèvres de son amant sur son dos, et d'autre part, l'érection de Jei contre ses fesses.

Il mêla ses doigts aux siens et lui murmura sa permission.

Le biokinésiste passa alors son bras libre sous le genou de Ken et pénétra en lui, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Le cri de plaisir de son amant le rassura et il commença ses allées et venues dans l'étroitesse moite de son intimité.

Après de longues minutes, l'intensité de leur union allant crescendo, tout leurs muscles se bandèrent, leurs doigts se resserrèrent tel des serres et Ken se libéra, suivit de près par son aîné.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient relachés, épuisés, et reprenaient lentement leur souffle.

Farfarello se retira et alla embrasser le ventre chaud du Weiss.

- I love you, my sweetheart... » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

- Aïshiteru, itooshi... » répondit Ken en écho.

Fin (définitive cette fois!!)

Voilà Cath! T'as vu! J'ai tenu ma promesse! Online le lendemain!! C'était pas trop tôt! Ca fait au moins deux mois que je devait finir ce machin là.

Beuh, j'aime pas cette fin... moi je préférais la fin numéro 1, c'est à dire quand Ken était encore dans le coma et qu'on ne savait pas si il allait se réveiller...

Mais bon, c'était toi qui décidais sur ce coup-là!

Comme ça, Sargo ne sera pas fouetté. Même si je suis sur qu'il aurait aimé, lol.

Bisous puce!


End file.
